Loki's scheme a world of eternal darkness?
by balfang van claude
Summary: The J-team and the Avengers team up when Daolon Wong and Loki conjours up the impossible. Shendu, demon sorcerers, dark chi warriors, Oni generals, drago, HYDRA, brotherhood of mutants and other such evil to engulf the nine relams in eternal darkness. rated T for violence and language.
1. Unholy Union

_this is the only time i am going to say this, i do not own jackie chan adventures and the avengers. jackie chan adventures is owned by jackie chan himself and the avengers is owned by stan lee. please support the official release._

Chapter 1: an unholy union

The chamber of Loki's lair is dark and dank. A figure sitting near the dimly lit portal scratched his chin in wonder before rising from his throne to reveal an armor that is a mixture of asgardian gold and green cloth. Loki grinned as the portal grew brighter to reveal an attractive woman in a revealing green outfit and a gold headpiece with an emerald encrusted in it.

"I trust you have it then?" Asked Loki, examining his cohort closely as she pulled out a stone with some form of writing on each side.

"The Déjà vu stone is secured, my liege." Said the woman. Loki grabbed the Déjà vu stone and grinned. Within the stone imprisons a wizard of great darkness, trapped within his own memories, doomed to relive his past failures to the hands of Jackie Chan and his family.

Loki grabbed his scepter and began channeling his power to the stone in order to release the dark wizard. The room grew brighter and brighter as the scepters power began to make contact with the stone. The light shone bright blue since it is made by the teserect, an energy source that he tried to harness to unleash his invaders but failed by the Avengers. Loki swore vengeance against them, especially Thor, his brother.

The light instantly vanished as a trail of dark clouds filled the room. An old man stood in the middle, his pale skin is whiter than his hair, mismatched eyes of grey and blue glowed through the clouds, and his hands outstretched to reveal talon like fingernails.

"At last, liberation!" yelled the wizard. His scepter glowed bright red as he stepped out of the diminishing clouds. "No one can hold Daolon Wong prisoner forever!"

"Daolon Wong," Loki stated to the wizard. "At last, we meet. I am Loki, the rightful king of Asgard."

Daolon Wong looked at Loki in confusion but remained his composure. "I have read legends about the Asgardian god of mischief. Tell me, to what I owe the honor of your presence?" Loki looked at the wizard with great interest and tossed the Déjà vu stone to the side. "I am in need of the expertise of the greatest dark chi wizard to help me gather forces to rule the nine realms." Said Loki, casting his scepter over the portal to reveal the nine realms.

Daolon Wong gazed at the map looking pleased. "What forces should we be releasing?" asked Daolon Wong. "If you went through all this trouble to release me, obviously it is a force that will also help me with my goals to destroy the cursed good chi wizard and his nephew, Jackie Chan."

Loki snickered at the statement Daolon Wong made. "Believe me, dark wizard, what we are going to conjure up will be more than enough to leave your enemies not only dead, but it shall be a painful process." Daolon smiled at what Loki said as he shifted the portal to reveal images of the J-team at work.

"I sense an unusual darkness within this one." Loki said as he paused the images to reveal a child. The child wears jeans, read shoes without socks, an orange hoodie over a white t-shirt. Her eyes are amber brown and tomboyish black hair with two dagger-like bangs on each side of her face. "Tell me, dark wizard, who is this child?" asked Loki, interested in how a child so young could have such an unusual hidden darkness within.

"That is Jackie Chan's infernal niece." Daolon sneered. "Why is she so important? She is only a stubborn child."

Loki gazed at the picture then responded. "Because, she has powerful darkness locked away within. And we should keep an eye on that. Maybe she can become of use to us."

Daolon Wong looked at the picture, still not looking impressed. "Surely you did not bring me here for Jackie's niece. But if you must know, they call her Jade Chan. And she is just as much a thorn on my side as the good chi wizard."

"Your right." Said Loki as he shifted the portal closed. "I want you to help me summon forth the world's evil. But I need your help to bring all of them out at once. Together, we will bring out the demon sorcerers, Oni generals, HYDRA, and all of the other evil." The portal glowed bright green as a doorway lies before them. "Not even Earth's mightiest heroes can stop me now."

Loki and Daolon Wong stepped through the portal.


	2. J-team Assemble!

Chapter 2: Enter the J-team

-section 13-

Section 13 is in an uproar as Jackie Chan, Viper, El Toro Fuerte, Tohru, and Jade Chan entered the conference room. Bartholomew Chang is at it again. He has somehow reversed the spell Jade used on him when she accidently made the J-team into children and is after the worlds jade again (the stone, not the niece.) Captain Augustus Black entered the meeting room with papers and reports of Chang's new team set up. This time, organizing a team that exceeds the abilities of the J-team.

"Alright team," Captain Black said as he was passing out reports of Chang and his team around. "Chang has escaped and is once again after the jade. He has recruited opponents even more deadly than before." Black turned off the lights and turned on the monitor screens. "Jackie, your opponent is Chase James, an American martial artist gone rogue, he has mastered twenty forms of martial arts and is known as the world's most renowned mercenary." A picture of Chase is displayed as a tall and slender man with pale face and jet black hair.

"Viper, your opponent is just as deadly as Jackie's. His name is Ensor Monterrey, an Italian thief as well as assassin. He has committed untold murders and thefts all across Italy." An image of a masked assassin was shown. He almost looks like a shadowkhan if not for the blue eyes.

"El Toro, meet your opponent. This is Manik Diablo, a renowned luchadore before your time, his signature move the diablo crush has caused all of his opponent's deaths." An image of a large Mexican with fiendish costume and mask made El Toro gulp in dread. "Diablo crush" he said fearfully.

"Tohru, your match is myiachi Uchigaze, He holds the record of largest sumo in Japan and his crime record matches that record." An image of a very large sumo that looked like he is the size of 5 Tohru's.

"And finally, Jade, your opponent is Child assassin and genius Yuri Yurizuke. He is not only number one on Asia's most wanted, but he is also a professional infiltrator and hacker. He is also Japans deadliest assassin so you will need to be on your toes against him." An image of a child Jade's age in black and purple jumpsuit with a high tech backpack and belt. He is also holding two pistols in each hand. "Let him come, He will have to take on my ancient art of butt-whoop" Jade shouted, which made Jackie face palm. "Why isn't she worried about her life? I guess ignorance really is bliss" he thought.

"This is your most crucial mission yet. S.H.I.E.L.D. Is going to send in someone to assist one of you in your mission. Chang must be stopped. Meeting adjourned." Captain Black said as everyone gathered there reports to head to the armory for equipment.

"Jade; Promise me you will be careful on this mission." Jackie said while they were busy taking out special uniforms, each black with unique color coding's to determine who's who. "This Yuri is skilled and is better in combat than you, so please do not underestimate him."

"Tch, I am going to be fine, what's the worst that could happen?" Jade said. Jackie looked at his niece sternly.

"The worst that could happen is him shooting you dead if you're not careful. You're my niece, and I want you to do this mission and get out of it alive." Jackie calmly said, putting his hands on her shoulders to comfort her.

"I know Jackie; it's just that this is the first mission where I am actually getting to prove myself that I am not only a member of the J-team, but also the brains behind it." Jade said as she gathered her uniform and heading to the changing room.

-Helicarrier-

Nick Fury had called the Avengers together for an important meeting. Around him sat Thor, Steve Rogers (a.k.a Captain America), Black Widow, Hawkeye, Dr. Banner (a.k.a The Hulk), and Tony Stark (a.k.a. Iron Man).

"I have called you here because a good friend of mine as requested that I send one of you to rendezvous at Chang's palace to stop him and his team from stealing jade. Now, I want to know who is going and who among this 'J-team' will require aid the most." He activated the table holo-projector.

"Starting off," Fury said as he activated the J-Team file he received from Captain Black. "This gentleman is Jackie Chan, a renowned martial artist and archeologist. He is the leader of the J-team." And image of a tall, fit man with black hair appeared and videos showing his accomplishments.

"Next is El Toro Fuerte, a Mexican masked wrestler who have been respected and loved by his people since he stepped into the ring." An image of a large masked wrestler with a mask that has the ox pattern.

"Our next member is ex super thief, Viper. Once known for crimes in museums around the world, she can hack into nearly any mainframe with ease." An image of a slender and curvy woman made Tony nearly drool over her looks before recovering his composer.

"This gentleman here is also an ex criminal, Tohru. Dark hand lieutenant gone legit and is a valued member of the J-team" an image of a large Japanese man appeared. "That's what I call 'living large'." Tony said jokingly. Everyone ignored the joke as Fury changed to the last member.

"And last but not least, the founder and youngest member of the J-team, Jade Chan. She surpasses Viper in hacking and infiltrating and her combat skill far exceed her years. She does have a knack for getting in trouble so I recommend someone going in to assist her as per, Jackie's request." An image of a 12 year old girl appeared and videos of her infiltrating skills impressed even Black Widow.

"Now that we have that out of the way, who shall be going? I can only send one of you because we need the rest here in case something goes down while one of you is on mission." Fury said, turning the projector off.

It took some time but the avengers know who is going. "We choose Thor to go assist Jade. He can take care of her, can you big man?" Tony said, patting Thor on the shoulder giving him a vouch of confidence.

"I assure you; I will complete the mission and keep the young one safe." Thor said about to take off before Fury spoke. "Just don't be overprotective, from what Black has told me, Jade hates it when someone helps her too much. Just help her enough to where her ego won't interfere with the mission, shouldn't be too tough for you seeing as you also have an ego though not as much as Mr. Stark."

Thor bowed and whirled his hammer to fly towards the rendezvous point.\

A/N: this one took some doing, but it is done. Hope you enjoy this and don't forget to submit your review.


	3. Battle at chang palace Jade's demise?

Chapter 3: Mission: Jade Chang

-Chang's palace-

Chang paced around his throne room, gazing at his reestablished collection of precious jade. "With my fortune in jade again in my grasp, I shall train an elite army to finally overthrow the world government." Said Chang, still staring at his collection before walking over to a cabinet that contains his many onyx hands. Each hand has a different tool from claw blades to iron spikes.

As the plane descended at the bay of the palace, the J-team was greeted by Thor, who has already arrived to meet them.

"Greetings friends," said Thor gallantly. "S.H.I.E.L.D. has instructed me to meet you here. My name is Thor, god of thunder and son of Odin."

The J-team greeted themselves to the asgardian and filled each other in on their plan. Thor placed Mjolnir on the sand as he draws out the strategy on the sand. "Director Fury has told me of your abilities and this is how we will be best suited in the situation," Thor said. "Jackie, you will sneak in through the main entrance being careful of surveillance devices until Jade and Viper navigate through the vent system to the control room in order to shut them down. From what I learned, the palace will have 5 rooms. I am sure that they can only be opened by DNA scanners that are hidden within each bust statue. I am certain that your opponents will be waiting within. Once we defeated our foes, the path to Chang will be straight down." Thor ended his battle plan when Jackie quickly questioned. "How do you know the interior without even going in?"

Thor answered the question by taking out a small red orb. "This is called the eye of Odin; I can see anything through solid objects. It is a valuable item from my father's treasure room." Thor put away the eye and stood up. He looked down to his hammer to see Jade trying to lift it muttering under her breath. "This thing must've weight at least a million pounds." Thor chuckled at the youth's attempt at lifting Mjolnir and spoke. "A valiant try young one, but Mjolnir can only be wielded by one chosen to wield the power of thunder." Jade blushed and signed a victory sign and smiled.

Jackie didn't have any trouble entering the palace. He found a suit of armor to hide until the surveillance, Jade and Viper crept their way in the vent. Jade took out the eye of Odin that Thor lent her for navigation. "The control room is three rooms to the left." Jade said as they continued to crawl quietly through the vent. The rest of the J-team and Thor waited outside, communicator at hand to know when the situation is green.

It didn't take long for Jade and Viper to breach the control room and knock out the guards. And before long, Jade gave everyone the green light to enter the palace. Thor led the charge as they calmly walked past the remaining guards and knocking them out as quietly as they can. "The easy part is done comrades." Said Thor when the heroes gathered at the entrance of 5 rooms. "This is where things get challenging." Thor walked to a statue and lifted the head to find a scanner. He placed his hand on it only to be rejected. "Jackie, would you try?" asked Thor. Jackie approached the scanner and placed his hand on it to be accepted. "It would seem that each room's scanner accepts a certain person." Claimed Thor as he motioned the rest of the J-team to find there scanner. "Unfortunately, I cannot accompany you through this area," Thor explained. "Chang must've anticipated additional assistance and modified the doors to only allow the accepted person in. I shall find another way around, but I wish you all luck in your endeavors." Thor walked outside to examine any weak points around the rooms while each member of the J-team entered there respected doors.

-Jackie Chan vs. Chase James-

Jackie entered the room to find a well-lit dojo that is decorated in traditional Chinese and Japanese themes. Chase is seen seated in the middle of the dojo meditating. Jackie approached the man and greeted him warmly. "Hello, I am Jackie." Said Jackie extending his hand in greetings. Chase slowly stood up to look into Jackie's eyes. He can feel a fire within Chase as he bowed* in respect. Jackie proceeded to bow in return. When they straightened up, Chase silently walked to one side of the dojo and motioned Jackie to do the same.

"Don't talk much, do you?" Jackie asked as he approached his side of the dojo, facing Chase. Chase said nothing as he readied himself for combat. Jackie readied himself as well, and before long both combatants started their fight.

***Queue either Kung Fu fighting or mortal kombat songs**.*

Jackie started with a jump kick to be deflected by Chase's low flip and responded with low sweep. Jackie quickly jumped out of the way and performed a spinning kick to only have Chase block it with his arm and then grabbed his leg to spin Jackie in the air and kicked him upwards. Jackie fell on the floor in a face plant. Jackie rubbed his nose, not noticing Chase grabbing his wrist and flung him to the ground. Chase then prepared himself in forming a crane stance. Jackie shook his head and planned his counter attack. If he can't attack him directly, he could try having the field do the work for him. The only problem is that there is hardly anything in the dojo that Jackie could use. Chase leapt in the air in a stance similar to Hak Foo's "Angry crow take flight." Jackie recognized the stance and rolled forward to dodge it, causing Chase to fall face first into a support beam.

Jackie finally sees a pattern in Chase's combat style. He fights in familiar style as Hak Foo but without the obnoxious "Nature attack callings". Jackie read his opponents motion by looking at his feet*. When He was about to leap, Jackie would roll forward. Whenever he would charge forward, Jackie would flip to either left of right, depending on which direction he would kick.

Every time Chase would miss, he would fall over. By the time Chase tried all of his moves only to miss and fall, he conceded the match by bowing and finally spoke. "You are a worthy opponent." Chase said still bowing before walking towards the exit door and placed his hand on the scanner. "You have proven yourself to advance." Jackie bowed in respect and walked out of the room.

-Viper vs. Ensor Monterrey-

Viper entered the room to find what looks like Italy. She looked around confused. Surely, she was just in Chang's palace, so how did she get to Italy.

"Like what you see, snake?" Asked an unknown voice as a shadow leapt from roof too roof.

"You can stop all the stereotypical ninja leaps and tell me where we are." Viper shouted as The shadow leapt in front of her to reveal a man wearing something you can find the main character wear in Assassin's Creed*.

"We are still in the palace, snake." Said Ensor, walking around her. "This is a simulation created by yours truly. It is 15th century Italy. A time of the renaissance."

Viper wasn't in the mood for talking anymore and jumped unto a rooftop. Ensor leapt to the roof next to hers and readied his blades. "This will be a quick and messy death for you, snake." Said Ensor, leaping towards her. Viper dodged his attack by somersaulting backwards.

***Recommended music for this fight will be hide and seek by Namie Amuro***

Viper launched herself to her opponent and kicked him into the air. Ensor quickly recovered and landed on his feet. "Your pretty good for a former thief," said Ensor, revealing his hidden blades. "But I am also an assassin, and therefore have the ability to kill you before you can react."

Viper dodged as many swipes as she can until one of the blades cut through her arm. Blood dripped from the wound but it wasn't too serious until Ensor spoke. "Did I forget to mention that these blades have poison coating? And from the looks of your wound, I'd say you are in quite a predicament, because I have the antidote. Defeat me, and you will be cured. Fail and, well let's say it won't be a pretty death."

Viper recovered her composer and began thinking of a way to find the antidote and defeat him. As she was thinking, Ensor pulled out the antidote from his sleeve and put it back in again. Just then, and idea came up. If she can somehow steal not only the antidote, but also one of those poisoned blade, she can turn the tables.

"Well then handsome, why don't we dance?" Viper said. "Show a girl a good time."

Ensor smiled and took out his hidden blades again. "With pleasure."

Ensor charged forward as Viper stood still, when he lunged his poisoned blade toward her, she leaned slightly to the right and quickly swiped the antidote and poisoned blade before Ensor noticed. Taking the opportunity, Viper hastily stabbed Ensor before he could leap back. Blood dripped from his chest as he pulled out his dagger. His vision grew dark and was about to die before saying to viper. "So, this snake still has its venom after all of her years of crime." And before Viper could respond, Ensor lied motionless on the floor.

Viper drank the antidote and could feel the poison vanishing. Wrapping a piece of cloth and tying it around her wound to stop it from bleeding further, Viper ran towards the exit as the simulation deactivated.

-El Toro Fuerte vs. Manik Diablo-

El Toro entered his room to see a Mexican wrestling ring. And standing inside the ring is Manik Diablo. "Okay, El Toro, it is just like any other match you fought, just keep cool and focus on the challenge in front of you" El Toro thought to himself.

Manik Diablo looked at El Toro with disgust. "Out of all of Mexico's mighty wrestlers, I come across the one who is most pathetic!" Yelled Manik, holding a microphone. "Diablo is going to tear Toro's mask and hang it upon my mantle!"

"You talk too much for a luchadore." Said El Toro. "A true luchadore would never stoop so low as to help a man who has no honor. I shall teach you the true honor of lucha libre."

El Toro entered the ring as the bell rung.

***choose any song that best fits a lucha libre. I haven't seen a real live one***

The match went underway as both wrestlers began matching each other's moves, but Manik had the upper hand as he lifted El Toro and slammed him in the mat. Both wrestlers show major skill as each one got up after every time either of them gets knocked to the ground. The only difference between them is that El Toro has honor behind him and that is enough to carry the day as he dodged Maniks signature "Diablo crush" attack and used the ropes to perform his own signature "Fuerte bull charge", knocking Manik out.

El Toro was victorious. He removed Maniks mask as a symbol of his victory*. The door opened instantly and El Toro ran out of the ring.

-Tohru vs. Myiachi Uchikaze-

Tohru entered his room to see a sumo ring. His opponent is already in stance, waiting for Tohru to approach. As both sumos readied themselves Tohru looked nervous, not knowing what to do until he remembered what Jade told him the first time he faced a sumo larger than him. "Remember big T, Think big" Said Jade from within his mind. This calmed him down and the match began*.

*As with the lucha libre, choose any song fitting a sumo match. Preferably something from Japan*

Tohru and Myiachi grabbed each other by the waists in order to push each other outside the ring. Tohru struggled as he tried to lift Myiachi up. He kept listening to Jades advice like playing a song on repeat. The more Tohru heard that advice, the more he felt like he can do it and before he knew it, Myiachi was in the air. Tohru stumbled over and fell over; a massive cloud of dust covered the arena.

As the dust cleared, Tohru was revealed, still in the ring and Myiachi is unconscious outside. With a sigh of relief, Tohru walked towards the exit.

-Jade Chan vs. Yuri Yurizuke-

Jade entered the room to find that the room looks like a destroyed city. Flames and explosions all around as Yuri approached her. He revealed himself looking like an android. His eyes are glowing red and his lower jaw is mechanical.

"At last we meet, Jade." Yuri said, reaching for his Katana. "How would you like your death? Slow and painful, or terrifyingly, excruciating pain?"

Jade looked at her opponent in dread. Never before has she faced an opponent not only an android, but also that her opponent is completely sadistic and has a cruel look in his eyes. "He doesn't want to just kill me, he want to torture and destroy me." Jade said in her mind. She knew from the minute he revealed himself that not only is she out skilled, but also hopelessly and hilariously outmatched.

Jade tried to gain as much courage as she can to say. "You better watch out or I will kick your ass. I am a can of butt whoop that is just waiting to be opened." Her words fell on deaf ears as Yuri looked unfazed at the statement.

"Now that we had a time to chat," said Yuri, his sword now drawn to reveal an electric katana. "It is time for you to experience hell!"

***recommended music is the OST of Metal Gear Rising***

Jade ran as fast as she can, trying to avoid getting cut up by the katana, but her efforts are proved fruitless as Yuri appeared in front of her and grabbed her arm. Bones feel like they're about to snap. Jade Tried to escape when Yuri slowly glided his katana, cutting through fabric and skin as electricity flows through her body, Jade screamed as the Katana finally slashed her left arm clean off.

Blood flowing out of her arm as Jade tried to stay conscience as Yuri pushed her into a nearby car. He lifted Jades severed arm and drinking the blood that was left in the arm before tossing it in the fire. "This is the type of blood that I crave the most." Yuri said. Jade looked on with terror as Yuri proceeded to torment her more by taking out his gun and shot her legs, rendering her unable to get up. Pain course through her as she can feel her legs burning. "Incendiary rounds, perfect for a slow and painful demise." He put his gun away and took his katana out again, carving his initials on her stomach. Jade could feel the electricity as he slowly carved his initials and sliced her other arm off.

Yuri drank the blood from the other severed arm before tossing it aside in the fire. Now armless and motionless, Jade looked on her opponent, tears filled her eyes as Yuri took his time in killing her. Jade is losing a lot of blood as Yuri grabbed her by the neck and grinned. Jade knew that she is going to die. She could feel her breath cutting short as Yuri slowly tightened his grip around her neck and stabbing her stomach with his katana and leaving it there to let it electrocute her slowly. Her vision almost faded until she no longer felt Yuri's hand on her, but can still feel the katana still electrocuting her.

Yuri was launched to the car by a hammer. Thor had broken somehow found a way in the room and is now laying out punishment on Yuri as he could feel the weight of Mjolnir on him.

"Thou have no honor, android!" Shouted Thor, raising his hammer to crush him, instantly killing the android. Thor rushed towards Jade and pulled the Katana out. She is near death and could die any moment unless Thor could think of something. He turned to the android. Its Mechanical parts are still functioning, but without his human side it is just a piece of machinery.

"Hold on child, I know someone who can help you." Thor said, lifting the android and the bloodied Jade and with a whirl of Mjolnir, He flew out of the palace and to the helicarrier.

-J-team vs. Bartholomew Chang (pre battle)-

Jackie, Viper, Tohru and El Toro defeated their opponents and are waiting for Jade to come out. Jackie looked at the door with worry. "Why hasn't jade come out yet?" asked Jackie nervously.

"Maybe she's taking her time against her opponent." Suggested Viper.

The communicator rang in video mode. "That must be Jade now, gloating about her victory." Stated Viper as she turned video feed on to reveal Thor in the helicarriers intense care room. "What's up big man?" Asked viper.

Thor looked as worried as Jackie as he told them about Jades condition. Jackie swelled in tears, Tohru hanged his head in sorrow, Viper looked shocked and sad, and El Toro looked like he was about to punch a hole in the wall.

"Dr. Banner is doing all he can to help your niece, Jackie." Thor said, revealing Dr. Banner and Tony Stark working diligently between the Yuri android and Jade. She looked worse than they feel. Most of her body is scarred and burned and the electricity had rendered most of her body useless. "Mr. Stark has a solution but you may not like it." Jackie spoke up, "Whatever you have to do to save Jade, please do it."

Thor handed the video over to Tony Stark to explain. "Listen, Jackie. The only way to save Jade is not only controversial, but also unorthodox. I am remaking the android and we are going to have to make Jade into the same android that nearly killed her." Jackie looked shocked at what Tony said. "If there was another way, Jackie, We would've done so. But we have no choice but to do the operation right away before we lose Jade. With the combined genius of Dr. Banner and yours truly, she should be done before you even reach Chang." The call ended as the J-team looked at each other with despair.

-Helicarrier-

Tony Stark and Dr. Banner worked diligently to make Jade into the android. Tony supplied the energy source that he made for his new Iron Man source to avoid cellular degeneration and Dr. Banner had the rest of the Avengers work on a more appropriate robotic body for Jade. Captain America came back with Vibranium and adamentium. Both the strongest and rarest elements in the world. Thor commenced with taking the elements to Asgard to shape the elements and blend the body with powerful magicks from Odin's tesserect. Once Thor returned with the finished body, Tony Stark placed the new energy source. Dr. Banner and Tony Stark recovered as much of Jades body and reconstructed her body by removing anything that was too damaged and placed what remains of her that wasn't damage and connected her to the body while Thor had a fellow Asgardian hold her soul within to prevent her soul chain from severing.

The project was complete. The Vibranium body and Adamentium skeletal system works at 100% and electrical cords act as her new nervous system woke her from her limbo. "Where am I?" Asked Jade as she lied on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"You are on the Helicarrier." Answered Tony Stark. "You nearly died in your battle, but Thor brought you back her for us to help you."

Jade scratched the back of her head only to realize that she somehow have hands again. Looking at her hands, she impersonated Uncle with a loud "AIYAH!" She proceeded to examine her body before Tony Brought over a mirror to show her face. She had become an android.

"I have recovered this," Said Thor, holding the katana that Yuri used and the gun Yuri had on him during their battle. "Thought you could use them to help finish the mission."

Jade looked at the weapons laid before her and smiled. She knew what to do now. "Okay, Thor. Let's go help the J-team." Jade said.

Thor Looked pleased that the augmentation didn't do anything to affect her personality. "This time, Tony is going to take over for the mission. He will be taking you to join the team and help you take down Chang."

Tony Stark and Jade Chan left the Helicarrier via flight. Jade was able to initiate flying well as she and Iron Man raced to Chang's Palace.

-J-team vs. Bartholomew Chang (Battle)-

Jade and Iron Man arrived to meet the J-team just when they were about to open the final door. Jackie looked at Jade both happy and concerned about what they did to her, but realized that it was the only way to help her.

"Okay, let's open a can of kick ass on Chang!" Jade shouted. Jackie relieved that nothing happened to Jade's spirit and personality.

The J-team burst the door open to reveal Chang at the ready. "Greetings, J-team," Chang said, pulling out an onyx fist. Iron spikes sprout out and readied the stance. "Who shall be the lucky one to take me on?"

Jackie was about to step up until Jade leapt towards Chang. "Jade, what are you doing? It's too dangerous." Said Jackie, forgetting that Jade is an android.

"Tch, like I am going to sit my first fight as an android out," said Jade, pulling out her Katana. "Besides, you all won your fights and I lost mine, and I would like a little payback for what Chang did."

Chang launched himself towards Jade only to realize that his attack was useless as it didn't even scratch her. "Vibranium exterior, Captain America's shield is made out of the same thing and it is extremely tough and Adamentium skeleton for superior support and flexibility." Jade said swinging her katana, slicing Chang's onyx hand out from its socket.

Chang looked at Jade and a few seconds later had given up to the android child. "You win, I conc-"Chang was interrupted as Jade decapitated him with one swipe of her katana. "That was for nearly killing me you sick son of a bitch!"

Jackie looked at Jade in horror of what she had done. Jade was overcome with anger and resentment as she held Chang's head. "Vengeance is mine." She said, placing his head on a nearby spear.

"Jade, why would you do that?" Asked Jackie as Jade looked down at her katana to show her reflection. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she explained, "Because Chang is a monster and needed to be destroyed. Now he will never again know peace. Enjoy your trip to hell Chang; it is too good for you." Jade walked next to Jackie and sheathed her blade.

**A/N**: Wow that was not only a long chapter, but also one that required my full attention which means I am going to put off the halo reach one for tomorrow. Bet you didn't see those coming did ya?


	4. reveangence

Chapter 4: reveangence

-Chang's palace (aftermath)

Iron Man just came in to inspect the scene when he saw Jade decapitating Chang and putting his head on a spike. "I think we may need to put our young friend through some training to control her outbursts." Stark thought. He entered the room as the J-team was just about to leave.

"Well, it could be worse," Viper said patting Jackie on the back. "At least she knows friend from foe, if she hadn't, we would all be dead with Chang."

None of Vipers words comforted Jackie; the archeologist only looked at his transformed niece in worry of what might happen if she lost control of her emotions. Their mission was to capture Chang alive, not kill him in cold blood. Iron Man approached the team, his face hidden by his faceplate. "Let's see if we can't find anything useful," Iron Man said. "If there's anything going on that Chang would hire such threats to stop you, there has to be something big going on. Jarvis, Activate detective scan." Jarvis switched Iron Mans vision from normal to infrared sensors to detect anything that can be of use.

After a couple of minutes of scanning, Jarvis detected a series of logs and a few video feeds. Behind them lies a strange object pulsating a faint green. Iron Man could feel a strange sensation while holding the object. He called Jade to carry it in case such an object would harm organic hands. Just as Jade touched it, she began to feel the pulsations coursing through her as she began squeezing it, anger poured into her being as she continued to hold it until Iron Man loosened her grip and took the object, taking note via suit transponder.

"On second thought, kid. I'd better hold on to this for now." Iron Man said as Jade's anger began to fade. Iron Man was puzzled; maybe the cause of her anger towards Chang was coming from this object. He stored it in a nearby case and tossed it to Jackie and gathered the files. "Ladies and gentlemen," Iron Man said in a way that he was a ringleader of a circus. "I believe these files may tell us what we are up against. I think something is going on that is bigger than we think." Iron Man passed the files to Jade. They then proceeded to leave the palace to see a helicopter waiting for them with Captain Black and Nick Fury waiting outside.

"Where's Chang?" Asked Captain Black, wondering where Chang was, hoping that he is among the group.

"Captain Black," Jackie began. "Chang died, we couldn't stop his death from occurring."

Captain Black looked disappointed that his elite unofficial team somehow failed to prevent Chang's assassination until he saw someone familiar and different. "Whoa, nelly." Captain Black Was surprised to see Jade looked like something from a sci-fi movie.

Hi Capt." Jade said playfully. Captain Black stood silent while Nick Fury accepted the files that Jade handed to him.

"We are going to use the helicarrier as the base for both Black's team and my Avengers." Nick Fury gestured the J-team on the helicopter while Jade and Iron Man lifted themselves from the ground to guide them to the helicarrier.

-Helicarrier-

The J-team and the Avengers gathered around the control room looking through the files obtained from Chang's palace. Before long, the door opened and to everyone's surprise they saw Uncle entered the room with his usual outfit of white shirt underneath a yellow vest and old khakis. Jade followed quietly, wearing her casual clothes that Captain Black obtained by directions from Jackie to make Jade not look so metal.

"Aiyaaa! Uncle do not like flying fortress! Jet too loud, no room for research, and noooooo bathroom! One more thing, who told you to kill Chang, you are baaaaaaaaaad influence to Jade!" Uncle shouted while giving Jackie his patented 2 finger smack.

Uncle felt a tap on the back of his shoulder, trying to get his attention. "What is it? Uhh?" uncle looked confused at Jade to see she was not able to conceal her lower jaw as it is metallic. It took Uncle a couple seconds before shouting his signature "AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" This was so loud that everyone in the helicarrier can hear it, even in the sound-proof walls.

"Who made Jade into metal demon?" Uncle continued to shout. Everyone tried to get him under control as to try to explain the situation. Jade removed her hoodie to reveal metal plates and muscle pads all over her former body.

"Uncle," Jade began the explanation. "I was within an inch of death, and if it wasn't for the Avengers, I wouldn't even be here." She put her hoodie back on and took out her katana, which was modified to fit her style. It still has the electricity power that flows through it.

Uncle stood silent as he heard the whole story. He approached his grandniece and hugged her. "Uncle feared that Uncle had lost Jade to forces of darkness. Uncle may not like what Avengers had done to ensure your survival but Uncle is glad that you are not dead." Jade hugged him back and proceeded to the table to discuss the matter at hand.

Thor began the session. "These files make reference of my brother and someone by the name of Daolon Wong." Uncle stood up. "That is NOT possible!" shouted Uncle. "Daolon Wong is trapped within Déjà vu stone and only magic can defeat magic!"

Thor looked at Uncle. "My brother is a trickster mage, and is very powerful." Thor instructed Uncle who is confused. "Who is your brother and who are you? Asked Uncle.

Thor stood up. "I am Thor, and my brother's name is Loki." Uncle was bewildered. He is in the presence of a Norse god.

Iron Man broke the silence. "Can we get to the point here, all this idle chit-chat is dragging this session out. Plus, I got a date tonight." Everyone went back to business as they were looking through the notes.

Jackie came across something that doesn't make sense. "It says here that Chang was released by Loki to serve as a diversion to draw the J-team away from his objective. It doesn't say what He is planning, but it would seem that Loki wanted us out of the way for something and had Chang recruit such enemies for the purpose of keeping our attention away from San Francisco." Jackie finished his statement wondering what Loki did that he needed a diversion.

Uncle started shivering. "Cold?" Tony said. Uncle shuddered as he spoke. "No, Uncle has the willies."

On cue, Daolon Wong emerged from an explosion of smoke. "We meet again, good chi wizard." Daolon said in disgust. Uncle readied his dried lizard while the rest readied themselves for battle. "Stay yourselves fools," Daolon Wong stated. "I am here to deliver this message to everyone. I, Daolon Wong have been released by Loki we are about to usher in an age of darkness in the nine realms. But I digress, here is the message I have; Gan, Ren, Chui, Zhen!" Daolon waved his staff to summon his dark chi warriors. The Enforcers were once again under daolon's control. "Destroy them!" he shouted before disappearing.

The J-team and Avengers were about to take on the dark chi warriors until Jade rushed in and kicked them to the exterior of the ship. "Wouldn't want to cause collateral damage." Jade said as she assumes the stance.

Chow adjusted his glasses as Jade removed her clothes to reveal a body entirely of vibranium and muscle pads. Jade activated her enhanced visors, covering her eyes.

Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Hak Foo looked at the preteen in confusion. "Uh, kid, what's with the Raiden* look?" Finn asked.

Jade took out her katana and responded. "Just something that happened to save my life, works well with my style."

The warriors were taunted by Jade by waving her hand, telling them 'bring it on' and began their attack. Chow started by tossing his blades at her, which failed as she used her arm to catch it. "That all?" She asked, throwing it back at chow, causing him to go poof. Finn charged at her with his pole to begin trying to strike her, only to be parried by her katana. To Finn's surprise, Jade took out her gun and shot him in the chest, causing him to go poof as well.

The J-team and Avengers watched the battle, thinking it best not to interfere in case jade snaps and slices them up. Ratso slammed his hammer on Jades sword, only to no avail as the sword broke the hammer like it was a twig. Ratso ran away only to be shot into smoke. Only Hak Foo remains.

"Earthquake demolishes robot!" Shouted Hak Foo, leaping up and slamming his feet to the ground, causing a shockwave that caused Jade to lose her balance for a time until Hak Foo shouted "T-Rex slaughters prey!" as he slammed his fist at Jades stomach, causing her to be launched to the wall. "Hak Foo is annoying, but he's good." Thought Jade. "He didn't feel pain when he punched my Vibranium body." Hak Foo continued his attack by launching himself into the air shouting "Meteor destroys Chan!" Jade didn't have enough time to react as the attack hit home, causing Jade to cough up blood.

Jade struggled to stand up. Her new body was strong enough to survive the attacks, but she still has human parts within that are not so lucky, but she recovered quickly. "Thanks Adamentium skeleton." Jade muttered as she prepares herself for Hak Foo's "Rhino smashes mountain" attack. She countered it and sent Hak Foo flying into the propeller.

The J-team and Avengers cheered as Jade fetched her gun and clothes before going back inside. Before she walked through the door, she heard a jet landing. It was a long, black jet with an X on it with the label blackbird.

She looked at the jet curiously as she got dressed again. When she was done, the door opened and people walked out. She looked that them confused until she saw a bald man came out in a hovering wheelchair. "Who are you people?" She asked them.

"Who are we?" The muscular one responded. "Who the hell are you and how the hell did you get here kid?" He clenched his fist and metal claws sprang out at the surprised youth.

"Calm yourself, Logan." The bald man said before turning to Jade. "Forgive Logan's attitude. My name is Charles Xavier and we are the X-Men." He let the X-Men introduce themselves.

"Name's Rogue, sug'." Said the woman in a southern accent. She is wearing standard X-Men uniform and a brown jacket. Her hair is brown with a white strip.

"The name is Cyclops and this is Jean Grey." Said the man wearing a visor as he and his wife introduced themselves.

"Guten tag, I am nightcrawler." Said the blue German. Jade walked to him to inspect him. "Are you a shadowkhan?" She asked. The German didn't know what a shadowkhan is but was interrupted as storm, beast and wolverine introduced themselves.

"Okay, now it's your turn kid." Wolverine demanded. Jade looked at the brute calmly, like she isn't afraid of him. "My name is Jade Chan, and I am the founder of the J-team." She said, striking a pose.

Professor X told the X-Men to enter the conference room as he and Jade walked (in X's case, float) together. "I understand that you are not human, are you?" Professor X asked. Jade confirmed by taking off her black glove to reveal a clawed hand.

"I am I cyborg, or android. Don't matter what I'm called." Jade said laughing with the professor. "You've must've been through a lot to become a cyborg, Jade. Would you mind if I read your thoughts and memories?" Professor asked Jade as she gave a nod of approval. Professor X placed his hand on his head and another on Jade's head as he entered her mind to see her many adventures against demon sorcerers, dark chi wizards, Oni, and the son of Shendu. He finally saw her fight against Yuri Yurizuke and the trauma it caused her as she was being tortured by the mechanical menace.

Professor X removed his hand from her head and told her that she has extraordinary skill and a strong will. As they went to the conference room, the X-Men shared information about the brotherhood of mutants uprising. Before long another jet appeared, and then other. Soon enough, the helicarrier is being visited by several heroes from Daredevil to deadpool and the fantastic 4. Jade felt like she is now in a comic convention as each hero reported increase villain activity throughout the world. With reports of the hand, HYDRA, U-foes and a lot more are causing trouble throughout the world. Some even noticed several beings that they have no knowledge of but have footage of them. The video played to reveal the demon sorcerers and Drago, more footage of tarakudo and the Oni generals, and even more from Daolon Wong, the enforcers, Loki his asgardian usurpers.

Nick Fury called the meeting to order and to remain in the helicarrier until he and Maria Hill can come up with a plan to solve the sudden increase of such activity. Jackie handed Nick a sealed case for him to study from at a convenient time. The rest of the heroes were spending their time socializing as Jade wondered who they all are. She accidently bumped into someone and fell down. The man turned around to help her up. "What are you doing here kid?" the man asked. "This isn't a place for children."

Jade straightened herself up and looked at the man. "I am not just a kid; I am Jade Chan, Founder of the J-team. Who are you?" she asked.

The man brushed off some dust on his leather jacket. "Name's Johnny Blaze, but I am better known as the ghost rider." He explained to her about how he made a deal with the devil to heal his father and that he is now cursed to become the demon of fire that he can now transform at will. He felt comfortable to reveal his demon to her. His skin burned off, revealing a burning skull. "This is my curse," he said in a demonic voice. "I judge the wicked and burn their souls."

Jade looked at Ghost Rider and decided to reveal her secret. Tearing her clothes off to reveal a mechanical body from her lower jaw all the way to her feet. "This is my curse." Jade said. "I nearly died in a battle against an android which caused most of my body to be electrocuted and burned beyond recovery, so the Avengers gathered and made me a body more appropriate to me. Vibranium and muscle padding for exterior and Adamentium for the skeleton."

Wolverine overheard what Jade said and sped to her. "What you said about Adamentium skeleton?" he asked her. Shocked about Wolverine's sudden question, she responded. "I have my skeleton replaced with Adamentium since my human skeleton would be destroyed with vibranium." Wolverine showed his claws again and told her that his skeleton is also Adamentium. After a while, the three of them talked about their curses when Nick Fury entered.

"We have not formally made plans yet," The director said. "But we are now aware of what they are after." He held the object Iron Man found at the palace. "This is an element called Isotope-8, and we have reason to believe that this empowers anyone who possesses it." The heroes looked at the object with worry. If this is not one of a kind, then there is several spread across the nine realms.

While some were looking with concern, heroes such as Jade, Wolverine, Ghost Rider, Deadpool, and Human Torch were getting excited about such an adventure. Jade then realize that she needs a cool hero name, so after some thought she came up with a name that would suit her. She would be called Metal Gear Jade*!

**A/N**: _we have a lot of heroes in this one. And we are just getting started. This fan fiction extends from just the Avengers and J-team. I predict that this will be one of the largest fan fictions written. I know there are going to be a lot of chapters to do this but I am up to it. I am going to keep writing a chapter every weekday so be on the lookout for new chapters a lot sooner than you think._

***reference list***

_Raiden is the character in Metal Gear Solid 4: guns of the patriots and is the main character in the new game Metal Gear rising: reveangence which I highly recommend you buying right now since you are probably done reading this chapter._

_Metal Gear Jade is a name I chose for her and is a reference to the title of metal gear rising._


	5. bat outta hell

Chapter 5: bat outta hell

Nick Fury assigned Jade, Uncle, Ghost rider, and Dr. Strange to investigate sudden demon activity in Hong Kong. It took a while for the team to get introduced and formulate a plan of action. Ghost Rider and Jade got on his demonic bike since Jade's flying takes up too much energy and is best used to travel across gaps between the floors that they may find. Dr. Strange channeled his power into levitation as Ghost Rider revved up his engine. "Hold on tight, kid." He said as they launched off the helicarrier and landed near Hong Kong.

Jade looked at the city in ruins and started to worry about her parents' safety as they rode into the city. When they saw a demon a few yards ahead of them, they got off the bike. Ghost Rider took out his chains and used it as a whip to trap the demon as Jade charged in unsheathing her sword and slashed the demon in half. As they continued to kill demons, Uncle and Dr. Strange began searching for any signs of major demons.

A portal appeared over Hong Kong as two demons stepped out. Doornammu and Mephisto looked at the battlefield wondering who is killing there demon warriors. They saw what looks like a young child and a flaming skeleton trapping and slashing there demons.

"We meet again Johnny." Mephisto said, standing in front of the duo. "Using my gifts against me as usual? Pity that I had to choose you to become the rider. And who is this? You are running a day care?" Jade heard the remark and leapt out to slash Mephisto only to be caught by the demon and tossed to Doornammu like a ragdoll. "Release her now!" warned Ghost Rider taking out his sawed off shotgun which turned into the same design as his bike.

"Now why would we do that?" Mephisto said as he and Doornammu laughed. "She could be a very tasty snack after our break in hell. Maybe we will take her there and keep her prisoner in the fire for a while before descending her to freeze to death." Ghost rider had heard enough as he pointed his gun at Doornammu who held Jade in front of him. "If you want to shoot him, go ahead. But the girl will die."

Ghost Rider realized that they didn't know about Jade's cyborg transformation and decided to shoot Doornammu anyway. BANG! Doornammu fell on his ass and Jade lied on the floor, feigning death as Mephisto laughed. "We are not so much different Johnny; you killed an innocent girl just to defeat Doornammu. You are just as-"Mephisto was interrupted as Jade thrust her sword through Mephisto's heart and Ghost Rider wrapped him up in chains. "You fell for the oldest trick in the book, you make Drago look good." Jade laughed at the helpless demon as she went to pin Doornammu down in time for Uncle and Dr. Strange to get to them. "Jade!" Cried Uncle. "Demon must be sent back to hell!"

Uncle and Dr. Strange began chanting "Yu Mo Guei Gwei Fi De Tsao!" over and over as Ghost Rider released Mephisto and extracted Jade's sword and Jade jumped off Doornammu and ran to the rider.

"You think this is over Johnny, but it only just begun." Mephisto said as he was launched back through the portal. Doornammu followed behind, but not until he used a demon fire spell on Jade.

Jade felt like she is burning even though she is not on fire. She fell to the ground screaming as Ghost rider approached her to examine her. "What's going on, Ghost?" Dr. Strange asked the demon rider. Ghost Rider used his penance stare to see into her soul. It was burning. Jade's soul was set ablaze by Doornammu just before he was swallowed up by the chi spell.

"Jade's soul is being burned by hellfire. We need to find a way to quench it before her soul is sent to hell forever." Ghost Rider said as he lifted the cyborg child and got on his bike. "There is one way to do it. I shall return as soon as Jade's soul is safe." He took Jade and rode off to where he can get the help.

-Hong Kong (aftermath)-

Uncle and Dr. Strange began surveying the damage done to the city. Other than a few fires and a few destroyed buildings, Hong Kong seemed alright. All that matters now is to gather any survivors and identify the dead.

Dr. Strange came back after identifying the dead and handed Uncle the list of the deceased. Uncle skimmed through the list hoping that Jade's parents are not dead but sorrow had befallen him as he saw their names in the list.

-Somewhere unknown-

Ghost Rider sped his way through the terrain of jungles and plains to find an ancient Chinese chapel in the middle of nowhere. He entered the building only to see people's eyes of terror as they see a burning skeleton holding a child in his arms. The pastor approached the demon in attempts to ward it out but to no avail. "This Child's soul is burning," spoke the ghost rider. "If I do not heal her here now, I will lose her forever."

The pastor looked at the child as she was still squirming, still feeling the hellfire burning her soul. He then directed the demon to the alter and to pour his light unto her to heal her of hellfire. His flames turned blue as he turned from the spirit of vengeance to the spirit of justice as he poured his own fire into Jade's soul. The process lasted for five minutes as Jade was still crying out in pain as the hellfire still ravaged her soul until she finally stilled herself. Her soul was damaged, but was saved.

Ghost rider picked Jade up from the alter and headed to his bike outside and proceeded to the helicarrier.

-Helicarrier-

The mission was a success as Dr. Strange and Uncle returned to report on their success. Ghost Rider went to Jade's room and put her into bed, allowing her to rest from the ordeal.


	6. bat outta hell part 2

Chapter 6: bat outta hell part 2

-Helicarrier-

A few hours has passed since the defeat of Mephisto and Doornammu. Uncle and Dr. Strange reported their findings to Nick Fury while Ghost Rider brought Jade to her room to rest before joining his teammates in the debriefing.

"I find it strange," Nick Fury stated in response to Uncle and Dr. Stranges report. "Why would Mephisto and Doornammu allowed themselves to be defeated so easily?"

Uncle and Dr. Strange looked at each other in worry about Mephisto's final words. "Uncle must do reeesearch. Dr. Strange will assist." Uncle left with Dr. Strange to look over piles of books. Ghost Rider entered the room just as Uncle and Dr. Strange were leaving.

"Anything to report, Mr. Blaze?" Fury asked wondering about Ghost Riders appearance since he wasn't here during Dr. Strange and Uncle's briefing. He is also wondering why Jade isn't with him, since they both were also on the assignment. Ghost Rider stepped up to the desk and placed a file in front of the director.

"The mission was successful," Stated Ghost Rider. "But Doornammu blasted Jade with hellfire and her soul is badly damaged, but thankfully she can recover." Fury looked through the file that Ghost Rider provided and sighed.

"Assign Jade for training with you, Ghost Rider." Nick Fury ordered. "You should teach her to protect her soul, should something like that ever occurs again." Ghost Rider nodded and left.

-Hell-

Mephisto and Doornammu paced around the wasteland, there mission a success. But why were they sent to earth just to destroy a city?

"Is the mission a success?" asked Daolon Wong as an image of the wizard appeared before them. Mephisto looked pleased to report. "We destroyed Hong Kong as you wished, but why there?" Mephisto asked. Daolon smiled before answering. "I assigned you to create a diversion while Doornammu infected the girl with a demonic fire that hides within his hellfire spell. Soon, for reasons why Loki would want a human child like Chan's niece is beyond me, but I sensed that he accomplished his task." Daolon Wong disappeared, leaving Mephisto confused as to why Loki would take such an interest in a little girl. Sure she was tough and able to take a hit, but why her specifically?

-Helicarrier-

Jade woke up in a daze. She slowly got out of her bed, wondering how she got here. She left her room and accidently bumped into Deadpool. "Hey! Who the hell did that?" Shouted Deadpool. Jade stood up. "Maybe if you were looking where you were going." She said to the mercenary.

Deadpool looked down to see Jade looking at him angrily. "Got some balls for someone who is only a kid." Deadpool said mockingly. Jade isn't in the mood for Deadpool's idiocy but took a few deep breaths to calm down. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" she asked being picked up by Deadpool. "I am here to get you to train with flaming skull, then you and I are going to do some training, then its wolverines turn, then finally blue boy is going to take you and punisher on a mission." Jade sighed at hearing her training regimen.

Deadpool took Jade over to the training room where ghost Rider stood in the middle. Deadpool dropped Jade and left, leaving her and the rider alone. "Nick Fury wants me to train you to protect your soul from Doornammu's hellfire," Ghost Rider began explaining. "Your soul is badly damaged by hellfire so we must work to prevent your soul from being burned to ash, should we face such demons again. I am going to use my hellfire on you, and you have to resist it by using your strength to fight it. Ready yourself!" Ghost Rider launched his hellfire spell at Jade.

Jade took the hit dead on, trying to resist it with all of her strength as the fire burns at her soul. Within 3 minutes, she dispelled the fire. She still felt the fire and trying to resist the pain. Ghost Rider gave her some form of candy. "Here, this will help. It's chocolate." Ghost Rider offered. Jade took the chocolate and ate it. She felt better as the pain stopped.

"You show a strong resistance," Ghost Rider said. "I think you're ready to train with Deadpool." Ghost Rider left and Deadpool entered.

"Well, looks like you survived the first level." Deadpool exclaimed. "But you're going to get PWND in level two!" Deadpool readied his weapons as Jade drew her sword. Jade charged after Deadpool and severed his arm. "Hey!" Deadpool shouted. "That's not nice!" Jade looked at his severed arm as Deadpool snapped it back in place. "I was hoping I would never have to use this." Deadpool took out huge cannon. "Happy to see ya." Deadpool fired only for Jade to dodge it and cut the cannon into ribbons. "If that's how it is, then Logan is going to train you." Deadpool stormed out as Wolverine entered.

"You feeling lucky, bub?" Wolverine said taking out his claws. Jade kept her sword on hand as Wolverine launched to her. Jade blocked the attack with her sword which then she kept her defense as Wolverine launched a barrage of claw attacks until she couldn't block anymore to be stabbed in the heart by Logan's Claw. Luckily for Jade, she has rapid healing and possesses the immortality talisman.

"Not bad, kid." Logan said. "Let's spar again sometime." Wolverine left while Jade followed. She saw Nightcrawler and the Punisher standing outside, waiting for Jade to start the mission. Jade still looked at Nightcrawler like he is some form of Shadowkhan.

"We ready?" Asked the Punisher, who is not thrilled that he is going on a mission with a kid. Nightcrawler on the other hand, was excited to be on the same mission as Jade. The two of them seem to become good friends when they met.

"Let's go. Everyone, hold on to me." Nightcrawler as Jade and Punisher held on to Nightcralwers shoulders to teleport.

-Windsor Mansion-

The three of them arrived at an abandoned mansion. The Punisher started walking into the mansion. Jade and Nightcrawler followed as they entered the house. The place was dark and dusty. "The sooner as we get this done, the sooner I don't have to babysit a blue German and a little girl." Punisher said. He was not having a good time as Nightcrawler and Jade looked around. Punisher always hated immaturity and expects his companions to be professional, which cannot be said about jade and Nightcrawler.

The three of them made their way to the basement to find a strange glow as Doornammu emerged by Elektra. Punisher took out his guns and began shooting the demon, only to have no effect. Doornammu laughed and launched a fireball towards the mercenary which struck home as he fell unconscious. Jade went after the demon only to be intervened by Elektra who stabbed her shoulder with her sai. "Okay, This is getting old, and these are my good clothes." Jade said in her head as Elektra rapidly stabbed her opponent until Jade finally blocked it with her sword. "Will you stop that?" Jade shouted, removing her clothes to reveal a metallic body. "Those clothes were a gift from Captain Black." Elektra was in shock by what she was seeing and before she could recover from the shock, Jade punched her through the floor. Elektra quickly recovered and was about to stab Jade in the head before something swept in and kicked her.

"Picking on kids now Elektra?" The man said which sounded familiar to Elektra. Dare Devil stood in front of her , clubs at hand. "Well, if it isn't everyone's favorite blind super hero." Elektra fought Dare Devil, leaving Jade in a daze until Doornammu launched a hellfire at her, in which Jade fought back thanks to Ghost Rider's training.

"Gonna to need to learn some new tricks, because that one's getting old." Jade said. Doornammu grew furious. "INSOLENT CHILD!" He finally spoke. "I AM DOORNAMMU, THE DEVESTATER! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MORTAL CHILD!" His yelling was too loud for jade. Doornammu launched his hand to Jade to grab her but missed as Nightcrawler grabbed Jade and teleported her away from Doornammu.

"That was close, thanks." Jade said to Nightcrawler. Doornammu burst through the roof and left the mansion. The resulting blast caused the mansion to begin falling down. Nightcrawler retrieved Punisher and Dare Devil as he and Jade escape the mansion with the battle-scarred heroes.

-Helicarrier-

Nick Fury was disappointed that Doornammu was released by the hand and escaped, but that was his secondary concern as his primary concern is to tending to Dare Devil and the Punisher. Jade was being checked on for any damages and Nightcrawler reported about the demon released.


	7. bat outta hell part 3

Chapter 7: bat outta hell part 3

-Helicarrier-

Jade waited in her room in case she was needed on another mission. Needless to say, she was about to go on a recon mission. Nick Fury knocked on her door before entering. "For this mission," He began to debrief the mechanical child. "You, Mockingbird, and Kitty Pryde are going to go to the city to gather any Intel we can on the whereabouts of Doornammu. Should he show himself, do not hesitate to call for back up." Jade look at the director then at her body. How is she supposed to go to the city looking like something from a terminator movie?

Tony Stark entered the room with an outfit for Jade. It looks like the clothes she normally wears. Orange hoodie, white long sleeve t-shirt, jeans and a pair of red shoes. "We have outfitted your normal street wear with a cloaking device that will conceal your cybernetic parts with skin. I am sure that you will look like what you were before the incident." Jade put on the outfit and went to the closest mirror she could find.

Jade was shocked. She looked human. As she inspected her newly concealed lower jaw, hands and legs seeing everything was like she was before she became a cyborg. The only thing different is that now she has an electric fueled katana and a pistol with incendiary rounds loaded in a holster on her belt. "Now you will blend with the population." Nick Fury said as he took Jade to meet her teammates.

Kitty Pryde and Mockingbird stood at the hallway waiting for their third member. They didn't expect their member would be a kid and was shocked to even see Jade aboard the Helicarrier.

"Took you long enough." Mockingbird said. Her sunglasses were yellow tinted and is wearing a black leather jacket and black pants. "Where's our third teammate?" Jade raised her hand to get her attention while Kitty looked at her curiously.

"I think she's our teammate." Kitty said. She is wearing a short sleeve t-shirt with an album of a rock band and ripped jeans. Mockingbird looked at the kid in the same disgust that could rival the Punishers.

"Your mission is to go to the city of New York and gather anything that you can on Doornammu. No doubt he will be targeting Dr. Strange's hideout to try to draw out the sorcerers. This is Jade Chan, She will be joining you on your mission but make no mistake, she does not look like an innocent child. I'll let the three of you introduce yourselves before heading out."

Kitty was the first to introduce herself to jade. "I'm Kitty." She told Jade. "I can phase myself and others through solid objects." Kitty demonstrated her power by holding Jade's hand and sinking into the floor and rising up.

Mockingbird reluctantly introduced herself. "Mockingbird," She began talking. "Don't think that you are special by being here, and you best hope you don't get in my way. I know every tactic known." Mockingbird re adjusted her glasses.

Once the three of them finished, they made their way to the hangers. Jade and Kitty shared a jet while Mockingbird took the other one. They soon launched themselves to the nearest airport and started their way to the city.

-New York City-

Spider Man was swinging around the tall buildings on patrol. He is tasked by Nick Fury to meet up with Mockingbird at the center of the city. Spider Man swung his way to the center, where a lot of screens of advertisements and people stood as the screens adjusted their images to show Spider Man swinging causing a lot of people to look on in amazement.

Mockingbird, Kitty, and Jade watched the screen with mixed results. Kitty looked confused; Mockingbird looked displeased while Jade watched in astonishment as Spider Man lowered himself before the three heroes.

"I was told you would come," Spider Man told Mockingbird. She was in no mood to talk to anyone at the moment. Jade wondered if a lot of heroes are like her and Punisher. They've been pretty cold with her as of late. The only ones who were nice to her were Ghost Rider, Nightcrawler; even Wolverine was considerate with her.

Kitty Pryde filled Spider Man on their mission to make sure Doornammu does not get to the sorcerers. Spider man nodded and joined them for the mission. "Spider Man, take Jade to search high up while me and Ms. Attitude search low." Spider Man nodded again and lifted jade up to his shoulders. "Hang on tight." Spider man said as the two of them flew up in the air.

-Somewhere-

Doornammu soared through the skies in search for the sorcerers to absorb their magic. Along the way, he encountered an image of Daolon Wong. He was looking displeased as usual. "Are you at New York yet?" Doornammu looked confused. He was sure to find them in Tibet and was heading there now until Daolon Wong appeared. "I assume your silence as a no. Get to the sorcerers hiding in New York before those pesky heroes find them first!" Before Doornammu could respond, Daolon Wong vanished.

-New York (high)-

Spider Man and Jade were looking high for any sign of the sorcerers but with little success. Jade was about to get air sick from all the swinging and motioned Spider Man to land for a while. Spider Man complied and landed on top of an abandoned building. Jade sat down to allow her to breathe easier. Spider Man sat next to her and removed his mask.

Jade dug into her pockets to see if she had anything useful and found the eye of Odin that Thor gave her. "We could've used this to look for them, duh." Jade showed Spider Man the marble before using it. It took jade a minute to spot them. "There!" she shouted, seeing five people underneath them with high magical energies.

Doornammu overheard what Jade said and dove down towards the heroes. "HOW NICE THAT THE GIRL FOUND MY DINNER FOR ME!" shouted Doornammu. Jade leapt up to kick the demon in the face but missed and almost fell off the building if it wasn't for Spider Man's quick thinking in using his web to catch the falling kid. Doornammu laughed at the futility of her attack. "I'LL COME FOR YOU WHEN I AM DONE!" he growled at Jade who looked indifferent. She was used to death threats and this one wasn't an exception.

Spider Man hoisted Jade back to the roof as Doornammu plowed his way downward. "Kid, hide." Spider Man told Jade, only for her to remove her disguise to show her camouflage faded from flesh to metal. Spider Man was shocked to see Jade mechanized and dove after Doornammu. Spider Man called Mockingbird and Kitty for back up before joining Jade in the chase.

Mockingbird and Kitty arrived to the building to find Doornammu surrounding the sorcerers and Spider man and jade slammed against the wall. Mockingbird analyzed Doornammu while Kitty charged in to attack the demon head on, only to phase through the wall and crash into the wall on the other building. Jade stood up and drew her katana. Mockingbird was surprised to see that the little kid she saw back on the Helicarrier was actually a cyborg. Mockingbird started to join in the assault after analyzing Doornammu.

The demon was getting tired of constant interruptions and drew a fire whip which bound Jade and Mockingbird back to back. Fire burning Mockingbird and hardly doing anything to Jade as she struggles to free them both from the whips hold. Spider Man came to and used his webs to extinguish the flames in a barrage of webs. "Great, I went from being burned alive to being stuck." Complained Mockingbird as she and Jade struggled to get out of the now web ring. Spider Man noticed Jade's katana lying on the ground and cut them free.

Doornammu wasn't going to let them get away from causing him to be distracted as he turned around to find all five sorcerers gone. Kitty silently got all of them out of the building to allow Spider Man, Mockingbird and Jade to finish Doornammu off. Jade took back the katana and retrieved a vial from her pouch and poured it on the blade while chanting. Doornammu wasn't going to let Jade seal him away again. "INSOLENT CHILD! I SHALL FEAST ON YOUR SOUL!" Doornammu launched his infernal hand and slammed Jade on the ground, knocking the blade out of her hands. Doornammu channeled his power into his hand as Jade lied unconscious. It was up to Spider Man to finish what Jade started.

He took the blade and tore a hole out of nowhere. Doornammu struggled against the portals pull. "IF I GO, SO DOES THE CHILD!" Doornammu shouted. Spider Man thought quickly and sliced the demons wrist, leaving Jade to fall on the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!" Doornammu shouted before silence fell as the portal closed. This time for good.

Spider Man ran to Jade to see if she is alive. Mockingbird emerged from behind him and Kitty Pryde joined. The three of them checked for any sign of Jade living. Mockingbird listened for her heartbeat. "It's faint, but it's there." Mockingbird concluded. Spider Man picked Jade up into his arm and made their way to the jets.


	8. Mechenized Warfare part 1

Chapter 8: mechanized warfare part 1

-Helicarrier-

Jade was taken to medical bay for treatment and observation while Mockingbird, Kitty Pryde, and Spider Man report on their success.

Nick Fury accepted the report and made his way to the medical room where an unconscious Jade was being treated by Dr. Banner and Uncle. "Aiyah! How many times must Jade get injured like this? You told Uncle that Vibranium is good metal! Is metal is good, why is niece in hospital bed more often than everyone else?" Uncle was in a fit of rage because his grandniece has been injured and hospitalized quite often since she became a cyborg. Dr. Banner is performing numerous amounts of testing until they heard an alarm go off and had to retreat to the bridge.

-Helicarrier (bridge)-

Nick Fury assembled the J-team and his Avengers to the bridge for an emergency report. Their attention turned to the screen as a news anchorman reported sightings of mass sentinels in the vicinity of the United States. Jackie didn't want to get involved with machines and volunteered to work with Uncle and Tohru in magical research along with Dr. Strange.

-Somewhere in the Helicarrier-

The Fixer made his way to the Helicarrier without being noticed. He was being accompanied with Omega Sentinel to retrieve the remains of Yuri Yurizuke. Baron Zemo called them via video feed. "I trust you made your way inside" he asked the fixer. "Yeah, objective is in sight and it looks like the diversion worked. Not a single hero in sight, wait." The Fixer stopped his movement as he saw someone lying on a bed. Jade was still resting on the bed and could wake up at any moment. Not taking any chances, Fixer and Omega crept past the sleeping Jade, hoping not to wake her until they retrieve the remains of Yuri that is on few beds past the girl.

Fixer instructed Omega to get the remains while he began studying the child. He began a scan on her quietly so he could not wake her. Once the scan was completed, he turned to a screen next to her bed to show her condition. Shocked would be an understatement as Fixer examined the reports before pulling the blankets to confirm his curiosity. The child is nearly fully mechanized from her lower jaw to her feet. Without saying a word, he directed Omega to the child to get a better understanding of what she became. They decided to copy all files on her and take the copy with them for further study as they can use it to improve their armada.

Jade woke up just as they were done with stealing the data. "Who're you?" she asked the cyborgs. It didn't take long her long to recognize that they are cyborgs. The two of them froze in their tracks and turned to the girl before running out to escape, leaving jade confused. She looked around, wondering where everyone is at before going to the bridge.

-Helicarrier (bridge)-

Jade made her way to the bridge where the J-team and Avengers were watching the reports on sentinel attacks. Jade knew she won't sit back while sentinels wreck the city and quickly ran out before anyone noticed she was there. She was about to head outside when she bumped into someone and fell. Jade looked up at the person to find that he looked like her except he had white hair and a piece of cloth covering his missing eye. "Am I looking in a mirror?" Jade wondered before the taller cyborg spoke. "How did you become a cyborg, kid?" he asked. The man didn't believe what he is seeing, a kid cyborg. He began to worry about her as he remembered what cyborgs were made to do and didn't want children to become future Jack the Rippers like him. "Never mind, you got a name?" Jade introduced herself in her usual pose. "Name's Jade Chan!"

The older cyborg looked at the cyborg posing in a heroic style before introducing himself. "I'm Raiden. As you may know, I am also a cyborg." Raiden picked jade up and examined her. The mechanical build is strong but lacking any form of form. "Your build is not good enough for you. Let's get you to Doktor. He'll make you a more appropriate body. The one you have is lacking any form of stability." The two of them commandeer a jet after Raiden left a note behind for Dr. Banner telling him where jade will be.

-Unknown-

Raiden brought Jade to Maverick Security headquarters and made their way to Doktors lab. "Raiden, back so soon?" He asked the cyborg before noticing jade walking behind him. "Who's this?" Jade grew nervous as the German looked at her and retreated behind Raiden. "Relax Jade, This is Doktor, he's a friend." Raiden picked Jade up and brought her to Doktor.

Doktor took some time to examine how a child so young became a cyborg without being sent through VR training and looked at her body displeased because the build is lacks proper mobility. Raiden observed as Doktor began the operation to make adjustments to Jade by removing the excess Vibranium and remodeled her with the same materials he used for Raiden and injected he with Nano machines.

The remodeling procedure lasted a few hours before it was completed. Jade stood up to examine her body. Nothing much was changed noticeably, but she felt lighter and stronger than before. She also has been equipped with the same visor as Raiden. "Thanks Doktor." Jade said as she began running around the room to test her speed. "Yes, it took some doing and sacrifice, but it is done. I had removed your booster jets to allow you to run faster and not be fatigued; most of the Vibranium was removed to improve your speed and flexibility and was replaced with material that will compensate for the lost armor." Jade was excited to take her new body out for a test run.

Jade got a call via video feed. Jackie was on the other line worried about her. "Jade, where did you go?" he asked. Raiden intercepted the call and explained everything to Jackie about Jade's needed improvements on her mechanical body. "Alright, Nick Fury needs you and Jade to meet up with Iron Man and war machine at the capital to fight off the sentinels until we can figure out where they are coming from." The call ended and Raiden and Jade raced off to D.C. to aid their allies in the fight.


	9. mechenized warfare part 2

Chapter 9: Mechanized Warfare part 2

-Washington D.C.-

The city is in pandemonium. Civilians are trying to evacuate the city but were unsuccessful as sentinels began blocking all exits and trapping everyone in the city. Charles Xavier was meeting the president in the white house when the sentinels attacked.

Jade and Raiden made their way to the city before the sentinels closed it off to meet Iron Man and War Machine discussing with the general of the army in a way to punch a hole for the civilians to escape through. Jade looked at the city in a huge blaze of flames and explosions muffled the voices of those around her as she curled herself in a ball, remembering the same place where she fought Yuri and nearly died. "I can't," she mumbled before yelling loud enough for everyone to hear her over the explosions. "I don't want to die again!" her screams were loud enough that Iron Man dropped everything that he was doing to rush to Jade.

Iron Man looked at the terrified Jade in worry in what she was talking about before calling Thor to see why she is acting like this since Thor was the only one besides Jade to know what she is talking about. "Thor, Jade is freaking out and quite frankly, that's freaking me out. So what can you tell me about her fight with Yuri?" Thor asked Iron Man what the environment looks like and after he told him about the city being in flames and numerous explosions in the air, he remembered the setting from where Jade fought Yuri and understood why. "Tony, the city itself is the same as the projected room where Jade fought Yuri; no doubt he is around somewhere killing the people. Do what you can to get Jade to settle down." Thor ended the call and Tony turned around at Jade who is still sobbing on the ground.

"Jade, listen to me," Iron Man spoke to her. "We can't do this without you, I understand that this is scary, but we need you to be strong and face your fears. Last time you were alone, but now, you are not. We are all here, ready to face our demons for the good of all." Jade listened to iron Mans words. She then stood up and wiped her eyes. She still was spooked about being in such a familiar place, but she knows that running away from her past was a sign of weakness.

Jade and Raiden patrolled the city for any sign of instant danger. A figure emerged from the smoke. Jade recognized the figure all too well. Yuri walked towards the duo, smiling. "Well, well, well." He spoke. Jade shuddered at the sight of Yuri; memories of their previous encounter burned a scar within her mind as he walked up to her. "This is a pleasure, Jack the Ripper and Jade Chan in one place. I have to say, I'm surprised how you survived my torment, but by the looks of your expression, I'd say I made quite a scar within your mind."

Jade tried to regain her composure, remembering that she is also a cyborg now, so the playing field is now even, or at least it should be until Yuri revealed his new body remarkably similar to hers. "How've you been treating my old blade?" Yuri asked as he drew his sword. Sparks ignited as the sword was lit aflame as Jade drew her sword and revealed her cyborg body. "This time, no one shall interfere." Yuri charged the sentinels to create a force field to prevent anyone from getting in or out. Raiden was locked out as Jade and Yuri prepared for battle.

Yuri charged to Jade as the two swords clashed. The two fighters shown extraordinary skill with the blade as they both seem to not give each other any room for error as the blades kept clashing with each other. Sparks and flames erupted every time they clash. Their guns are equally matched as their bullets kept hitting each other, rendering them useless. Jade was about to get the upper hand by combining her martial arts with her sword when Yuri tossed what looks like a small pin before it detonated beneath Jade as she was sent flying into the force field, electrocuting her before falling on the ground.

"You may have a new body," Yuri started his victory speech. "But the outcome is all the same." He sheathed his sword and lifted Jade in the air. "I'll let you live for now, to savor the defeat, but not until I do this!" Yuri pulled out a knife and stabbed her eye. The knife wasn't long enough to go to the brain, but it severed the connection between her left eye and brain as Yuri extracted the eye out and crushed it. He tossed Jade to the force field, causing her to be electrocuted again before Yuri ordered his sentinels to deactivate the field and ordered all sentinels to retreat.

Raiden looked confused, were the sentinels only there just for Yuri to draw Jade out of hiding? He put the question in the back of his mind as he rushed to Jade who was placing her hand over her nonexistent eye, ears spilled from her remaining eye as she was struggling to stand up. Raiden picked her up and walked towards the celebrating military, only for the celebration to cut short as Raiden walked to them with a blood soaked Jade in his arms. Iron Man rushed to Raiden, wanting to know how they caused the sentinels to evacuate. Raiden was silent as he directed his sight to Jade, whose face is still soaked with blood and tears. Iron Man directed him to the nearest table to set her down.

"Anyone got an eye patch?" Iron man asked around as Raiden activated Jade's visor, which concealed her missing eye until a more suitable treatment is available. Raiden informed the general that the sentinels were under the command of Yuri Yurizuke and planned the destruction to lure Jade to him. The general at first was having trouble why someone like Yuri would do something like destroy a city, just to draw this little girl out to fight. The general was then informed that Jade is a cyborg who had a previous battle with Yuri, only to be within an inch of death if it wasn't for her becoming a cyborg.

-Helicarrier-

Jackie was glad to see Jade alive after hearing what happened. It seems that not only did an intruder steal Yuri from the medical room, but also got a hold of Jade's mechanical build to make him even more dangerous. Jade was being outfitted with a state of the art mechanical eye to replace the eye that was lost. Jade looked at the mirror to look at her eyes to see that her original eye is amber and the other one is as red as when she summoned the shadowkhan. The eyes were mismatched, but at least she can see 100% now. Dr. Banner explained the eye's functions for about five minutes until they were interrupted by Nick Fury that Ultron had escape cyberspace.


	10. mechanized warfare part 3

Chapter 10: mechanized warfare part 3

-Helicarrier-

Everyone was in an uproar. Ultron was sent to cyberspace because they believed to be to only thing strong enough to hold Ultron, but apparently, it didn't as the mechanical menace had recruited basically every evil cyborg on the planet with Vision as his herald. Jade was confused at who Ultron is but was silent as Nick Fury issued all heroes that is mechanical to patrol new York city and take down any sentinel or any cybernetic being that is terrorizing.

Jade prepared her gear and headed out to her jet. She wasn't experienced in flying a jet, but thankfully the auto pilot was activated. As the jets flew off, the cybernetic heroes formed a V formation as they went to New York City's air field. Jade was paired up with Raiden as they split up to patrol the ruined city. Jade was nervous seeing another ruined city, but she remained calm as she and Raiden searched the south end of the city, taking out any sentinel they could find. Jade hoped not to run into Yuri again as she was defeated by the sadistic cyborg not once, but twice. First time cost she lost most of her humanity and became a cyborg because of it, and the second time she lost an eye and had to have a new one which is also mechanical and she hope that she doesn't lose any more of her human side.

As the two destroy sentinels, they drew attention to themselves as two cyborgs approach before them. One of them split apart and jumped in front of the heroes as the other one floated towards them to reveal Omega Sentinel. "If it isn't Jack the ripper," one of them spoke up as he pulled out his Sais. The other one didn't look impressed at the heroes. Omega Sentinel looked at Jade with intent to kill.

Raiden drew his sword as jade also drew her sword to prepare for combat. Raiden was about to go after Monsoon when Omega Sentinel intercepted with a plasma blast, hitting the cyborg into a building. "Your fight is with me." Omega Sentinel held her hand up and conjured a plasma blade. Raiden charged at Omega Sentinel to fight as Jade was staring down against Monsoon. The magnetic cyborg chuckled at his opponent.

"You think you can face me, little girl?" Jade was unfazed by his statement. "You do not have any idea who I am; I am Monsoon, of the winds of destruction. I have to admit I am surprised how a punk kid like you ever survived against someone like Master Yuri, but I suppose he does have a sick sense for playing with his victims." The very moment Monsoon mentioned Yuri as master, Jade began to lose her nerve but tried to remain strong. "Yuri told me of you, he told me that you are frightened of his power and you should. You see, While Yuri gets stronger, you remain the same. But I guess I am talking too much, time to experience hell!" Monsoon split apart and barrages her with hits from his Sais while Jade tried to block each one. But each time she would block one attack, another one hits her from behind.

Raiden wasn't fairing much better as he had to keep on his toes as Omega Sentinel kept him on the defense by switching between plasma blade and plasma blast. Raiden had to figure out her weakness before he gets torn apart and leave Jade alone with two killer cyborgs that can kill her in an instant. "Why don't you stop worrying about the brat and focus on me." Omega Sentinel drew his attention from the struggling Jade to evade her attacks. "I don't have time for this." Raiden side stepped to the left to hit her with his fist. "I will not let Jade die, so if either of us needs to die, it shall be me." Omega Sentinel laughed at Radien's remark before clashing her blade with his. "I assure you, you will die and so will the kid." Raiden had heard enough out of Omega Sentinel and thrusts his blade at the unsuspecting Omega Sentinel. Before she fell, Omega Sentinel formed a force field to prevent Raiden from interfering with Monsoons battle. "NO!" Raiden shouted. Knowing this is a just like before.

Jade noticed a force field surrounding them but couldn't focus as Monsoon kept hitting her with light attacks. "Shesh, this is getting annoying." Jade muttered as Monsoon kept hitting her with Sais from behind. Monsoon stopped for a moment before slamming down what looks like fog. "Phosphorus gas. Try to see me now." Jade covered her eyes with her visor to prevent the phosphor from getting in her human part and cause death as Monsoon leapt from all sides as Jade blocked each one. Monsoon wasn't pleased about the force field because he couldn't use outside objects to impale or crush the child, but decide to let the barrier do the work that he could no longer do as he grabbed Jade and slammed her on the barrier, electricity filling her body as she struggled to get freed. "So much for a good fight, but I wouldn't expect that from someone so inferior to Master Yuri." Jade grew furious and kicked Monsoon off and reversed the tables and slammed him on the barrier. Monsoon couldn't break free as he was made of magnets. He looked down at the smiling Jade as the last words from her mouth were: "Tell your master, Metal Gear Jade will get her vengeance!" She used Monsoon to smash the barrier and tossed him like a ragdoll to report to his master of his failings.

Raiden walked up to Jade as rain fell on the ruined streets of New York. "You okay, Jade?" Raiden asked as she sheathed her blade to join with Raiden. "Yep. Just had to show Monsoon not to mess with Metal Gear Jade." Both heroes called for an evac until they were greeted with an explosion of electricity greeted them as a figure kneeled before them. It looked menacing as it didn't look anything like from this planet. It stood up and unfolded it's faceplate to reveal nothing inside until something bright glowed inside and before either of them reacted, it blasted something similar to the pig talisman, but more powerful. Raiden was grazed by the blast, but unfortunately for Jade, she got the full force of the attack as she was launched through several buildings.

Jade lied on the rubble of a falling building as the destroyer walked towards its target until Raiden intervened only to be tossed aside as the destroyer used its heat blast to bring the building under Jade down on her before leaving. Raiden rushed to the rubble as he dug through the bricks and debris only to find out that he needed help to get her out. He called Cyclops and Spider man to help him removing the rubble from the buried Jade. Cyclops used his optic blast to obliterate the bricks as Spider Man used his webs to pull out the bricks and debris much faster as the three of them un buried Jade from the rubble. She was knocked out cold and her body was filthy and cluttered with burn marks and multiple holes from the Sais and metal rods, and some third degree burns next to her human eye but she was alive.


	11. mechanized warfare part 4

Chapter 11: mechanized warfare part 4

Jade slowly woke up feeling a pain in the head as Raiden pulled out a medical kit to heal her burn. She felt like she had seen better days as she struggled to stand up as the helicopter was about to land only for it to be destroyed by some sort of blast. Suddenly, four figures emerged to reveal themselves. The U-foes cornered the duo as they prepare to attack. Jade was still weakened by the destroyers attacks readied herself.

Vector and Ironclad charged at Raiden, leaving X-ray and Vapor with jade. She shielded her eyes with her visor to prevent being infected by radiation as X-ray blasted her with a radioactive blast. Vapor changed her gas into poison and formed itself around Jade, trying to get the gas inside her. Jade coughed as vapor got her poison gas inside her lungs before regaining her physical form. Now poisoned and weakened, Jade felt like she could collapse at any moment until X-ray deactivate her visor, leaving her vulnerable to radiation as X-ray launched a radioactive wave at her. Raiden looked over at Jade as he was struggling with his opponents. Vector kept repelling his attacks while Ironclad was too tough for his sword to even make a scratch. They were in trouble.

Raiden called Nick Fury, informing him of the U-foes. Not wasting time, Nick Fury summoned the fantastic 4 to help deal with U-foes. As Jade and Raiden were getting overwhelmed and Jade getting closer to dying, the Fantastic 4 entered the scene to distract the U-foes, giving Raiden enough time to get Jade out of here. Jade was coughing up a storm as she looked at her hand to see that she was coughing up blood while Raiden carried her to the nearest safe distance for an evacuation.

The human torch handled Vapor easily by forming a ring of fire around her. Mr. Fantastic was able to catch Vector off guard and trapped him with Vapor as the thing lifted Ironclad and X-ray to the same spot so that invisible woman could set up a force cage, locking them securely.

-Helicarrier-

Raiden brought Jade to the hospital only for Uncle to rant on about jade being in critical condition again. Dr. Banner, Uncle, and Beast work on a way to cure Jade. Her coughing didn't calm down as she kept coughing up blood. Uncle ranted to Raiden about how Nano machines are useless as they aren't curing her poisoning. Beast took samples of blood that jade is coughing up to examine the poisons properties. "Perhaps with this, we can create an antidote that will cure Jade of her poison. I haven't seen poison this strong, so it will take some time to make." Beast reviewed the test results while Uncle observe. "Ingredients are very rare, Beast, Dr. Banner, we must go fetch ingredients!" the three of them went to fetch the ingredients while Raiden stayed by Jade's side. Her condition was getting worst as she could feel a strong migraine and her eye was getting bloodshot as she kept coughing blood.

-Helicarrier (prison)-

The Fantastic 4 locked the U-foes in prisons suited for them. Vapor spoke to the human torch. "There is no hope for the girl, I have poisoned her with my strongest gas, before long, she will die." Johnny Storm looked at Vapor who looked like she had won. "You don't know about Metal gear Jade, don't you. She's been through tougher things than this. Your poison is like a can of febreeze to her." He walked out, hoping that he is right.

-Somewhere-

Uncle, Beast, and Dr. Strange scoured the globe for ingredients to heal Jade. Raiden kept them up to date on Jade's condition which made them accelerate their efforts as they are racing against time.

-Helicarrier (hospital)-

Raiden was sitting next to Jade's bed when Jackie entered. The archeologist looked scared as he saw his niece's face full of blood as she kept coughing blood as Raiden looked through the cupboards to find a way to stop the coughing long enough for Uncle to arrive with the antidote. Most of the medicine was ingesting, not injecting. Raiden can't have jade ingest any medicine because she will just cough it up along with blood. Raiden finally found a proper medicine and a syringe and directed Jackie to hold her down as he injected it into her system. It took a couple of minutes for Jade to stop coughing. Jackie released his bloodied hands from his niece as she settled down. The medicine stopped the coughing for a few hours, but it will take a few days for Uncle to complete his potion so they will have to keep injecting her with the medicine once she starts coughing again. Jackie took a wet cloth and cleaned her face of the blood before cleaning his own hands. Raiden tossed the syringe in a biohazard trash can.

Both men were exhausted from the treatment that they decided to stay by her side until Uncle can retrieve the antidote.

-Helicarrier (hospital) several days later-

Raiden and Jackie were doing everything they can to stop the coughing as they are running low on medicine. "Come on Uncle, Where are you?" Jackie asked in worry before Jade started coughing violently as she coughed up a large amount of blood, making herself and some of the room a mess. Uncle had finally arrived with Beast and Dr. Strange, with ingredients.

"Uncle, Jade isn't going to last long. How long until the antidote is ready?" Uncle smacked his nephew. "Uncle is getting to that, Ingredients must be placed into cauldron carefully or else antidote is useless!"

Dr. Strange followed Uncles instructions as he carefully put the ingredients in the cauldron as it bubbles. Uncle and Dr. Strange began chanting and soon enough, the cauldron glowed. "Antidote is complete. Jade must take this now!" Uncle gave the syringe of the antidote to Jackie, who passed it to Raiden. He injected Jade with the antidote which seems to be doing the job as Jade no longer is coughing. Color is returning to her face and her eye is returning to normal. Uncle put the rest of the potion in syringes for future use.


	12. mechanized warfare part 5: endgame

Chapter 12: mechanized warfare part 5

-Helicarrier (3 weeks later)-

Jade woke up one morning, or was it night? it is hard to tell considering that she is on a floating carrier that is never in the same place. She had to rest for a few weeks to regain her strength after being poisoned and irradiated. Now that she was feeling 100%, she felt a need to train with Wolverine to get back into the swing of things until an alarm sounded. "Alert! Alert! Intruder in dormitory! All available agents respond! Priority 1!" the alarm was so loud that she couldn't think until she saw something in front of her. It's face in flames and has a menacing feature in its nonexistent eyes. Ultron had somehow broken in the Helicarrier.

"Who are you?" Jade asked nervously. Ultron glared at t he preteen and made a loud growl. "I am Ultron! And I am here to claim what is mine! The world's technologies answers to me, and you are of no exception, cyborg." Jade took a step back, but was backed into a wall as Ultron cornered her. Ultron held what seemed like a black piece of glass and slammed it in her head. It surprised her, she didn't feel a thing. Ultron had also disappeared as Raiden entered the room. He saw Jade looking spooked and wondered what happened. Jade did not seem to recall what happened and made their way to the control room.

Nick Fury looked at the two cyborgs and passed them each an storage card. "It is time we end Ultron. Within these cards, holds the only way to get in cyberspace and end him. It took us a long time to develop and there is only enough for one shot each, so make it count. This is the endgame of this warfare, so I expect nothing less than 110% from you two." Both Raiden and Jade saluted and opened the gate to cyberspace.

-Cyberspace (pre battle)-

Ultron was pleased that the master plan is going off so smoothly. Daolon Wong and Loki had already engulfed seven worlds in darkness. The only ones left are Asgard and Midrealm. Once winter comes and Odin goes to sleep, they will muster up their forces to take Asgard easily.

Jade and Raiden had just made it to cyberspace to find that everything looks digital. Jade and Raiden wasn't concerned with the scenery as Ultron made his way to the duo. "So, the earth's last line of defense has finally arrived! How I long to finally escape from this realm, and I have two perfectly good cyborgs here to pour my conscience and escape." Jade and Raiden readied their blades as Ultron readied his carious arsenal. "I suppose we can have ourselves a little bout before I leave. been too long since I've seen any action."

The battle was on as Ultron lunged his blade at the heroes and made a low sweep. both Jade and Raiden dodged and combined their skills and kicked the machine from behind, but to no effect. "Your attacks have no effect on my Adamantium, so you can't hurt me."

He was right, but they must buy enough time for their codes to fully upload to their blades to finish him off. Raiden attacked from the left and Jade attacked from the right as Ultron predicted. He took a laser sword and swung it right, hitting Jade in the lower jaw. She fell down for a second and got back up to think of a way past his defense. Raiden was attacking the left when he took out a shotgun and blasted him in the air. neither direction worked as Ultron had predicted every move and tactic that they could throw. Jade reached in her pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses that Mockingbird had given her before the mission. Putting them on, she could see what Ultron was capable of. He was a tough one, capable of predicting attacks and countering them before they happened, so she thought it was time to pull a Jade on him by using her famous cunning to do something unpredictable.

Jade walked up to Raiden and whispered to him a plan. Ultron was listening in very carefully as the duo stood up to confront him. Jade kneeled down to Ultron. "We surrender." Ultron couldn't believe what he was hearing, but was pleased to hear that he was the mightiest. Raiden sneaked around to attack from behind. "I would accept your surrender if…" Raiden swept his blade, only to be blocked by Ultron. "I knew you were unpredictable, but I know every strategy known. You acted to give up to give Raiden enough time to try a sneak attack, but too bad it didn't work."

Jade faked a frown before rising up. "You figured me out. You bested my trump card, so you win." Ultron walked over to possess the girl when she took out both her and Raiden's blades, both of which has the codes downloaded completely and slashed the cybernetic foe. Ultron fell onto the ground. "What is this trick?" he demanded. Jade walked up to the disappearing foe, blades in hand. "Your deletion." On cue, Ultron vanished. Raiden and Jade had ended the cybernetic war and made their way back to the Helicarrier.

-Helicarrier-

The agents greeted the duo with applause and fanfare. The sentinels have been shut down and to Jade's surprise, Omega Sentinel was among the crowd, apparently Tony restored her to her righteous self before being made evil. Everyone knows that the war for the nine realms is far from over, but decided to celebrate their major victory against the evil cyborgs.

Jackie waited for his niece at the command room. Jade went up to her uncle. He was proud of his niece. Thor took Raiden, Jade, and jackie to Asgard to greet themselves to Odin and to join in glorious feasting.

Thus ends the mechanized warfare saga. next time will be the demon saga.


	13. Into the fire part one

Chapter 13: into the fire part 1

-hell-

Mephisto and Doornammu were waiting on word from Daolon Wong for their plan to escape. While they were waiting, a group of large demons were walking in the inferno towards them. The demon sorcerers gazed at the wasteland looking bored. It wasn't any different than the nether that they were banished with the Pan-ku Box. the sorcerers have their own elements: Mountain, sky, earth, moon, wind, water, thunder and two fire demons. Loki appeared before them, Chang at his side. he was in an uneasy mood. Not only did he was killed in cold blood, but he was sent here for some purpose.

"Demons," Loki began. " the first phase of our plan has been a success." The demons argued about it being a success when the Chan girl kept interfering with them on earth. Loki shown them the progress map which made sense on their success. only Asgard and earth remains. "Asgard will be vulnerable in winter when father goes to the Odin sleep, and when we take Asgard, earth is last."

Shendu and Drago were instructed to go to earth along with Mephisto to create a distraction long enough for Asgard to fall.

-Helicarrier-

Jade was bored. Raiden had left to go back to his own wars which means the only cyborg in the Helicarrier was Omega Sentinel and she was still getting used to being a good guy again. Time was moving slowly as there was no missions to do and no training sessions today. Jade was about to die from boredom when an alarm rang, telling the following agents to report to the command room: Metal Gear Jade, Omega Sentinel and Dr. Strange.

The three of them raced to the command room to get debriefed on their mission. Nick Fury passed out reports on demon sightings in Colorado. Shendu and Drago were destroying the city alongside an army of mindless demons and behemoths left by Mephisto. Dr. Strange recommends sending Ghost Rider instead so that he and Uncle do research on how to stop the waves of demons before the earth becomes a living hell.

Jade, Omega Sentinel and Ghost Rider were teleported to the sight by Dr. Strange to do what they can to stop the armies of demons from creating more destruction. The three of them decided it was best to stick together as they went to work. the mindless demons were easy to take out since Ghost Rider would restrain them while Omega Sentinel and Jade would shoot it with a combination of plasma and incendiary rounds. The behemoths were another story. Ghost Rider had to speed up his bike to even dodge an attack from a behemoth while Omega Sentinel grabbed Jade and flew away.

"How do we take them out?" asked Omega Sentinel. The behemoths were very large, but very slow. But it's not like they can attack it and expect any damage since they are unable to feel pain and it would take too much effort to take down just one of them. they were contending with five of them with more on the way. Shendu hovered before the heroes with a malicious grin. "At last, we meet again little girl! I haven't forgotten when you destroyed me in China, and now I am freed once again to destroy you and your infernal uncle." Drago walked past his father and glared at Jade. "Long time, no see squirt. You've been a thorn on my side for too long. Time to get even." Drago launched a fireball when Jade deflected it with her sword.

Drago stood there dumbstruck before continuing his barrage of fire, only to have them fail as Jade deflected each one and leapt up to attack. Jade was about to slay the dragon, but was slammed to the ground by a behemoth. Omega Sentinel charged in to attack, but was defeated easily by Shendu when he simply knocked her out of the way. Ghost Rider contacted Nick Fury for back up and soon after Dr. Strange and Uncle arrived with a cauldron of the spell needed to drive the demons back temporarily. Uncle and Dr. Strange chanted the spell, which caused the behemoths to be swallowed by the portal that they left from and sealed it.

Shendu and Drago were left alone to contend with Uncle, Dr. Strange, Metal Gear Jade, Ghost Rider and Omega Sentinel. Shendu opened a portal to reveal a black dragon with metal plating emerged from the portal. It's body drips of lava as it roared into the city. Wings spanned outward to reveal terribly damaged holes and its mouth has a giant metal jaw attached. "I would like to introduce you, Jade, the black dragon: Deathwing the World breaker!"

Deathwing growled and turn to his human form, which looked as intimidating as his dragon form, but he held a malicious looking mace in his hand. "The sun has set upon this mortal world, fools! Make peace with your end, for the hour of twilight falls!" Deathwing easily overpowered the heroes as he walked over to Jade. "This is the one who defeated Ultron? doesn't look much to me, but I suppose a slow torment before death would suffice." Deathwing was about to grab Jade when a hammer and axe knocked him over. Uncle couldn't believe what he was seeing. Two orcs stood in front of Jade. "This planet is unfamiliar, but with Deathwing here, the world needs our help. Just make sure you don't kill the inhabitants here, Garrosh." The green one spoke to the red one now known as Garrosh. He looked over the battlefield and behind him to see Jade. "Why are we protecting Alliance, Thrall? They are our enemy!" Thrall didn't hesitate to answer. "These people aren't alliance. This is another world, so I wouldn't be surprised that these humans don't even know what the alliance and horde is, so we should see if we can make them our allies."

Deathwing recovered from the hits and regained his composure. Jade stood between the orcs, sword at hand as Deathwing held his mace at the two orcs and human. "Will wonders never cease?" Garrosh charged in with Jade while Thrall used one of his shaman spells to protect them as Jade and Garrosh took Death Wing on. It didn't take long for Deathwing to be defeated by the heroes. "You may have won today, orc. But I shall return. and I shall tear this world asunder." Deathwing, Drago and Shendu flew out of sight and demons that remained vanished. Uncle fell to his knees while everyone else aside from Jade were dumbstruck. Jade and Garrosh walked together with Thrall to the Helicarrier. "For a human, you got the spirit of an orc. Lok'tar Ogar!" Garrosh complimented Jade. "You got a name, human?" Jade answered. "I'm Jade Chan. But I am also known as Metal Gear Jade." Garrosh laughed as they reveled in stories of her adventures with Jackie. Jade was especially interested to hear tales of Garrosh's heroics in Northrend and how he lead his troops against the scourge and brought down the old god Yogg'Saron.

Thrall introduced himself to Nick Fury. "Lok'tar Nick Fury, I am Thrall." Nick Fury was confused for a second before realizing that he saw stranger things. "I come from the world of Azeroth. Our world has been fallen to darkness as strange beings began tearing things asunder. When we had gotten word that Deathwing escaped Azeroth and to your world, I, along with Garrosh Hellscream followed to aid you in the battle." Nick Fury accepted the help and had S.H.I.E.L.D. officially join the horde of earth.

Jade and Garrosh spent a long time reveling in stories of valor when Thrall entered. "Looks like we are going to be here for a while." Thrall told Garrosh. He smiled. "Good, I would like to spar with this one to experience her fighting skills first hand. She has the heart and soul of an orc warrior." Thrall smiled at his friend as Jade directed the orcs to the training room. "I will be getting the other leaders of the horde to come and aid us in the fight." Garrosh nodded. "Just make sure that the dark queen doesn't bring the plague. We do not want a repeat of the wrath gate." Thrall left the room and Garrosh and Jade began their match.

End of chapter. didn't expect to see Garrosh Hellscream and Thrall coming to kick Deathwing's ass? coming up next, the rest of the horde leaders and a select number of their people will also attend to aid the Avengers and Chan Clan against the dark forces.


	14. into the fire part two

Chapter 14: into the fire part two

-Helicarrier-

The moment Thrall had left Jade and Garrosh alone to train, he began to get to work on summoning the leaders of the horde. With assistance of Uncle, Tohru, and Dr. Strange, Thrall was able to open portals from Thunder Bluff to Silvermoon City. the trade prince of the Bilgewater Cartel Gallywix emerged with the troll and Tauren Chieftains Vol'Jin Darkspear and Baine Bloodhoof. The Blood Elven Reagent Lord Lor'Themar Theron and the undead queen Sylvanas Windrunner. They each brought a representative of their respective cities.

Jade and Garrosh was just finished with their sparring match and met up with Thrall at the conference room. Thrall sat next to Nick Fury while the rest sat in order from left to right: Lor'Themar Theron, Vol'Jin, Sylvanas, Jade, Garrosh, Gallywix, and Baine. The meeting went underway to promote an alliance between earth and the horde to assist in saving both worlds. Sylvanas opened up the discussion.

"Why should we aid humans? We would rather use them to make more undead to take Lorderan from the Alliance!" Garrosh scoffed and Jade looked angry at the dark queen who looked down on the preteen with malicious intent. Her undead eyes reminded Jade of when she was queen of the shadowkhan. "These humans are not our enemy, Sylvanas. And you will do well to remain silent unless you have something to say that will benefit us!" Garrosh shot at Sylvanas as she sulked back in her seat. Lor'Themar stood up. "If these humans are to be our allies, why not test their loyalty? what's to say that they aren't really in the Alliance and are plotting our downfall?" Thrall sighed. It appears that some of the horde leaders are having difficulties in adjusting to working with a species that they called enemy. Thrall stood up to challenge the Blood Elf. "The humans can be trusted. I have seen their courage and loyalty the moment we arrived." Vol'Jin suggested that they build embassies to reinforce their relations with earth. Thrall and Nick Fury agreed on the plan.

An alarm went off, telling the agents that an unknown group is causing pandemonium in London. Jade, Lor'Themar and Sylvanas readied their gear and head out. Dr. Strange opened a portal to London as the three heroes stepped into the portal and into a city in chaos. a group of weird hooded figures were destroying the buildings of the city. "The Twilight hammer cult? here?" Sylvanas questioned. She pulled and arrow and aimed at one of the members when a fireball came in contact with the arrow, causing it to disintegrate. "Don't just stand their girl, attack! Prove that you are an ally!" Jade drew her sword and began slicing through cultists like butter. Everything was going fine until something flew above them.

Hsi Wu swooped down and grabbed Jade and tossed her to the ground, causing a hole from the impact. Jade slowly got up to see who grabbed and threw her. His Wu didn't look much like himself. He had metal claws and wings as well as a black visor over his eyes. "So nice to meet you again, Jade. I am now mecha Wu!" He used his razor sharp talons to swoop in to make the final kill blow until an arrow pierced his wing.

Sylvanas stood behind her, bow at hand as Hsi Wu looked around to see who shot the arrow. "It would seem that you have some unusual allies. No matter, I'll take care of you when I kill these losers." Hsi Wu began his attack when Lor'Themar blocked the attack with his sword. "For the glory of Quel'Thalas!" He shouted his battle cry as he and Jade leapt to the sky demon, swords gleaming their reflections as each fighter cornered him as Sylvanas prepared her bow. An enchanted arrow courtesy of Uncle. "No, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" his Wu was shot in the heart as he began to disintegrate. "I will not go without doing a bit of damage." Hsi Wu muttered something as black needles surround the heroes and pierced through their armor.

Luckily they weren't even fatal, just a pain to remove as the heroes removed the needles and was about to head out until another demon appeared. "Not another." Sylvanas sighed as Tso Lan appeared before them. The moon demon also got a mechanical makeover by Yuri as his smaller arms were now graviton cannons. "Calm down, I am here to deliver a message." He said calmly.

Jade remembered the last time someone left a message, that only had the enforcers getting their butts kicked by her. "Please, accept this as a token of your progress. I am sure we will be seeing each other again soon." He gave Jade a device of unknown origin. It was a hilt of some kind. It does look kind of menacing looking as she asked Tso Lan what this was about, only for him to direct her attention to where Hsi Wu was to reveal a shard. "That is just one shard of a powerful sword that may save the nine realms. all you need to do is search for the 1000 sword shards and they will come back together."

Jade couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why tell me about this? What's in it for you?" Tso Lan immediately responded. "I would like to see this tale unfold as you heroically gather the shards and reforge the sword to fulfill your destiny. Once forged, not even Yuri will be a match for you." Tso Lan vanished.

end of another chapter. looks like Jade has a journey to go on to obtain the 1000 shards of an unknown sword. What sword is it that could give her the power to save the nine realms? and why is she chosen by a demon sorcerer to seek out the shards? answers to come in the next chapter.


	15. into the fire part 3

Chapter 15: into the fire part 3

-Helicarrier-

The heroes were victorious. The twilight hammer was defeated for now which allowed them a moment of reprieve. Jade held a hilt and a shard to an unknown blade wondering what Tso Lan had said about this being an "ultimate weapon." Her thoughts were interrupted as Nick Fury entered the room. He was pissed off for some reason as he made his way to Sylvanas. "Mind telling me what happened?" He inquired.

Sylvanas pretended to act like nothing is going on. "Whatever do you mean, Director?" She said innocently. Nick pulled out photos of toxic barrels and zombies walking. "Now I know this stuff is yours, Garrosh explicitly said No plague!" Everyone was shocked at what Sylvanas had done. The Banshee Queen just smirked. "What of it? I am raising an army to help fight and this is how you repay my loyalty?" Sylvanas stormed out.

No one was able to figure out what had happened. Jade was about to show him the hilt, but decided not to as she returned to her quarters along with the other heroes.

-Azeroth-

The world lies in darkness. Valiant warriors have been fighting day and night to turn the tides of the war. A temporary alliance between the factions was made to fight off the invasion. Death Knights held the line from the dread citadel of Acherus as swarms of unknown beings of dark energy swept through the land.

King Varian Wrynn held the line along with the other leaders of the alliance as they barricaded the city of Stormwind. Tyrande Whisperwind and other priests were busy keeping Stormwind clear, and tending to the wounded. "Dammit. When will this madness end? Report!" King Varian told one of his generals.

"We have no idea who this evil is other than the fact that they sent the black dragon Deathwing to a place called earth, but traces of old god influence followed along with several demons. We checked on Arthas's resting place to find that Frostmourne is gone."

"This is not good. If the demons reforge the blade and tricked someone to wield it, then we will have another lich king on our hands. Is the portal to earth ready?" The Arch mage Ronin nodded as Varian left to go through the portal with Jaina Proudmoore. "Crowley, your coming with us while Greymane is in charge of the defense." The three humans walked into the portal

-earth-

Once they were on the planet, They began to wonder what kind of place it is. Needless to say, they felt out of place as they appear to be somewhere in some kind of base. Captain Black was walking down the halls when he spotted three people in weird outfits. "Freeze! This is a restricted area!" Captain Black ordered the three humans.

Varian Wrynn reasoned with the captain. "We mean no trouble. We are from Azeroth to help in stopping the threat of Deathwing." Captain Black lowered his weapon. "Well, you will need to head over to the Helicarrier then and talk to Nick Fury. He, along with the Avengers and my J-team are doing all they can to figure all this out. It seems this world is not destined for peace. One evil is gone, and another takes its place." The humans followed the captain to a Helicopter.

"Is everyone on this planet human?" Varian asked. "Yeah. Though, we recently been through a lot of demonic threats these days. Once I take you to the Helicarrier, I am going to assign Jade to escort you to Nick Fury. He will get you better situated."

-Helicarrier-

Jade waited patiently for the Helicopter to arrive on Captain Blacks directions. As the Helicopter landed, she was greeted with three humans like herself. Varian Wrynn bowed in courtesy as Jaina and Crowley did the same. "You must be the people Captain Black sent? Nick Fury wants to meet you."

The alliance leaders followed Jade to the command center where Nick Fury was conversing with Jackie and Uncle. "You must be the people that I've been told about. Welcome to the Helicarrier. A safe haven for heroes. I'm sure you have already met Jade who is our youngest cyborg. These two are a couple of researchers Jackie Chan and Uncle."

"I am King Varian Wrynn of Stormwind. This is Lady Jaina Proudmoore and Darius Crowley. We are from Azeroth to help in the twilight hammer." Varian introduced each other. Nick Fury activated a holo-globe.

"Your timing couldn't be better. We are currently spread thin as it is. Winter is coming and unless we can defeat whatever Loki and Daolon Wong are cooking up, Asgard will fall and earth will fall like a stack of cards. I am sending you three and Jade to meet up with War Machine in China. We got reports of Mechanized demon sorcerers wrecking havoc in Hong Kong again. We already repaired damages their once and now, they want to destroy it again. Get there now."

Varian Wrynn didn't feel comfortable being commanded, but knew that he was a visitor of an alien planet and complied. The heroes were teleported to Hong Kong by Dr. Strange to see that it was chaos.

Bai Tsa and Po Kong erupted from the scene. Bai Tsa came out with a hydro cannon attached to her scaly tail and Po Kong was nearly fully mechanized with a seismic multiplier. "More humans to snack on." Po Kong shook the earth into a magnitude 8 earthquake. Bai Tsa used a combination of magic and technology to flood most of the area.

Jaina used a frost spell to freeze the raging water before it could reach them. Varian broke the ice with his sword. "You demons are about to pay for defiling Azeroth. Let's show them what the heroes of Azeroth are made of." Crowley and Varian charged in while Jade and Jaina worked on a way to destroy them.

Jade took out a vial. "Uncle made this which caused Hsi Wu to die, maybe it'll work for those two as well." Before Jade could apply the potion on her blade, she was shot in the back by a thunder bolt. Tchang Zu appeared before the tow humans. His armor was switched to a cybernetic over plate. His claws now act as lighting rods to power up his electric attacks.

Jade was paralyzed for a minute before rising back up with sword in hand. "You are no match against us, child. Yuri has seen to that. Hsi Wu was a weakling even with the enhancements, but you will find that I am more than a match for you." Tchang shot another bolt at Jade who flew twenty feet in the air before crashing into a building. Jaina conjured a water elemental which did nothing but made Tchang Zu wet.

"Pitiful Human!" Tchang Zu declared. "Water has no hold on my thunder! prepare for destruction." He didn't realize that Jaina had enchanted her water elemental with the potion that Jade had before being knocked over. The moment Tchang Zu released a thunder bolt, he got electrocuted himself. "Your all wet, and thunder loves water." Tchang Zu was too busy grand standing to realize that the whole thing was a set up. "Clever girl. Tso Lan was right about you, child. You do have promise."

As Tchang Zu evaporated, several small pieces of metal flew in Jades direction. 299 pieces of the sword then joined with the hilt to begin reforging. Jade woke up, not knowing what happened, but ignored it to help Varian and Crowley.

Bai Tsa and Po Kong weren't giving the warriors any room to recover as Bai Tsa splashed them in torrents of water and Po Kong keep them from balancing. Jade ran through the warriors and slashed the cannon off from Bai Tsa. "The serpent is weakened, use this potion to kill it." Jade passed the potion to Varian and bathed her own weapon with it and the three warriors used the opening to end the demons.

Bai Tsa and Po Kong were no match for the warriors wit and cunning as Varian sliced Bai Tsa in half while Jade and Crowley did a combination attack to topple Po Kong down for Jaina to finish off with an arcane explosion.

Nothing remained of them except for 400 little specks that flew to Jade. The heroes rejoiced as War Machine arrived. "Did I miss anything?"

-Somewhere-

Drago and Shendu were not pleased at how the demon sorcerers were being taken down by mere mortals. Tso Lan and Loki appeared before them. "What is the meaning of this? Why are we carrying around pieces of metal just to give out to the Chan girl?" Shendu ordered an answer from Loki.

Tso Lan interrupted. "Loki has plans for the girl. Doornammu had planted the first seed as did Ultron. The sword is but another piece of the puzzle to her descent." Shendu didn't know what his sibling meant by descent. He did remember Jade being queen of his shadowkhan for a brief time.

"She will become more than just a queen of the shadowkhan, she will soon become the new lich king. Or in her case, Lich Queen. Our plan must not fail. Once she becomes the Lich Queen, we will be unstoppable." Loki told the demon sorcerer before vanishing.


	16. into the fire part 4

Chapter 16: Into the fire part 4

-Azeroth-

The frozen wastes of Northrend was exactly what the title implies. With only the undead scourge wandering the frozen fields of Icecrown. Bolvar Fordragon sat in silence until some force made the frozen throne shift to the power that originated from an unknown source. Soon, a portal opened up to reveal two wizards. Loki and Daolon Wong approached the throne.

"Finally." Loki said in joy. "The final piece of the puzzle. Soon, my plans will come to full fruition. Daolon Wong and Loki focused their energies towards the throne as the ice melted to reveal a man sitting upon the throne. "Who dares disturb the prevention of chaos?" The lich king bellowed in an ominous voice. Bolvar rose to meet the wizards. "Lich king you are not worthy to wear the dark crown. We have sought a more worthy vessel to carry out your evil. Destroy Bolvar and join me, and together, we will bring about a new age of darkness."

Bolvar used all of his might to resist the lich kings control as Ner'Zhul fought tooth and nail to gain control as he once had with Arthas. When he had finally seized control of Bolvar he grinned menacingly at the wizard. "You make a valuable bargain. I shall accept this vessel. Destroy Bolvar while I hold him within and relinquish the helmet from his corpse."

Daolon Wong summoned his dark chi warriors while Loki readied his scepter. The lich king held still as the dark chi warriors destroyed the former lich king. Daolon Wong lifted the helmet from Bolvar's head and walked off with Loki, their mission a success.

-Helicarrier-

It wasn't long for another demon attack. As Jade had just returned, she was told to head to Tokyo, Japan to stop the demons. Wolverine and Captain America were already en route to the location. Varian was also dispatched to prevent difficulties between the factions.

-Tokyo-

Captain America and Wolverine was having it rough as Dai Gui shattered the buildings asunder while Xiao Fung used his breath to push the debris towards the heroes. Jade and Varian appeared. "Good timing kid," Wolverine stated, ducking for cover. "Got a couple of big bads to take down before they destroy the city."

Jade understood that and leapt into action. Xiao Fung saw her coming and hurled a building debris towards her. Jade sliced though the debris with her sword and continued her assault. Varian followed close behind as the two warriors fought the wind and debris to finally make contact with the demons. Dai Gui slammed the ground which caused them to lose their balance and knocked the both of them to a wall. Jade hardly felt a thing thanks to being a cyborg, but Varian was out cold.

Not taking any chances, Jade pulled Varian's sword and made a surprise attack on the wind demon. The moment the two swords had made contact, Xiao Fung felt his power draining as his life force and body began to dissipate. "This is not how it was supposed to end!" The wind demon yelled as his final words. Several small glimmers of light rushed to Jade as the sword was nearly finished.

Dai Gui wasn't about to get destroyed, so he tried to make a retreat underground but failed as Jade had followed the demon and threw her sword to the demon. "You can't do this! I am invincible!" Dai Gui was destroyed as several more glimmers of light rushed to her.

With Tokyo now safe, Jade was finally going to rest. Going toe to toe against several demon sorcerers in one day was exhausting for the young hero as she made her way back to the Helicarrier.

-Helicarrier-

Varian was being cared for in the medical room and Jade was in her room resting. Garrosh was furious about the spread of the forsaken plague and Sylvanas sudden disappearance. Thrall was trying to make sure that the peace between the two worlds was stable and such the problem with the forsaken has to be dealt with.

"Jade needs to rest for now. We will formulate a strategy and give our ace time to recharge before we go against Sylvanas." Everyone agreed and began to formulate the plans.

"Our scouts have discovered that Sylvanas is leading the forsaken in what is known as Norway. Reports of widespread deaths had been confirmed and reports of zombie activity has increased by 200% since the plague was first used. No doubt Sylvanas is trying to build that army." Nick Fury directed everyone's attention to the holo panel. "What we are seeing here is not only mass undead activity in Norway, but also increased undead throughout the world. But unlike anywhere in the world, Norway is the only one that has the highest undead rating which leads me to assume that Sylvanas is building a kingdom and requires subjects to rule it with. Once Jade is ready, I will have everyone of you to join in on the assault. I will spread the heroes to deal with the undead that is plaguing the world."

Dr. Strange and Uncle came into the room with a vial. "This is vial of plague. It contains powerful dark magic within. Uncle has created a spell that will protect Uncles allies from plague." Uncle pulled out a cauldron. "Didn't you say you have a spell? What's alchemy got to do with magic?" Jaina asked Uncle. "Your magic is very different than chi magic! Chi spells must require ingredients to make." Uncle responded as he and Dr. Strange mixed the contents to make something unnaturally green.

Uncle scooped a vial to fill with the substance. "Who is going to mission?" Uncle asked. Nick Fury told him that everyone in the room will be joining in the assault with Jade. Uncle distributed the potion to everyone currently in the room. He then went to Jades room and placed a vial and a note next to her bed.

end of chapter. I know this took a while, Not to worry, another chapter is on the way. And one more thing, we are nearing the end of this fan fiction because this is going to be a 3 part series with 20 chapters each. More information will be given soon.


	17. into the fire part 5

Chapter 17: into the fire part 5

-Norway-

Sylvanas walked down the corridors of her new undead kingdom. Her scientists were developing more strands of plague and her troops were organizing to prepare for war. She knows that the meddling Avengers and her former allies of the horde will be hunting for her, so she had organized an elite army for such the occasion that they decide to strike. Plague barrels were set as traps to kill them and turn them to new forsaken.

"Nothing will divert me from my plans." Sylvanas stated to herself as she made her way to the throne room. The throne was fashioned with polished bones of the dead and flesh were made to cushions as Sylvanas sat upon the throne. "Not even Arthas could be able to stop me when he was lich king."

-Helicarrier-

A few hours went by as the avengers and Azeroths leaders convey to discuss battle strategy. Varian had agreed to not put faction feuds interfere with the mission at hand. Jade had woken up and is now battle ready. Nick Fury had instructed all heroes to scour the earth, killing any undead and deactivating any plague in sight. Jade, Vol'Jin, Varian, Thrall, and Jackie were assigned to go to Sylvanas's kingdom and eliminate her.

All the heroes drank their potions and went through one of several portals that Dr. Strange and Jaina Proudmoore had opened for their mission.

-Somewhere in Norway-

The five heroes had reached the frozen country of Norway. It was a good thing that they had dressed warmly for the mission beforehand when told that Norway was freezing. Jackie took out a tracking device and tagged everyone with a small device used to keep track of everyone.

The blizzard was harsh as the heroes ventured through the cold. Lost, they decided to take shelter in a nearby cave and wait off the storm. Thrall used his shaman magic to conjure a fire to keep warm. "How long have we've been wandering through the blizzard." Varian asked. Jackie took out his phone to see what time it was, not knowing that he had forgotten to switch his time zone to Norwegian he shrugged.

The blizzard felt unnatural to Thrall as he began to study the storm. "This Is not a natural storm, someone is manipulating the weather somehow." Thrall told his allies. On cue, several large figures began walking to their position. They looked way too big to be earthborn. Jade switched her visor on and switched her heat signature vision to see what Thrall was saying. "Frost giants." She told them. Thro had told stories to her about the frost giants and the battle between them and the Asgardians during the time of Ragnerok.

"I smell human upon this frozen wasteland." One of them spoke. "But I also smell the scent of something unfamiliar. It is coming from that light!" The frost giants charged to the direction of the cave. "Put out the fire!" Jade told one of them as Varian tossed snow on the fire to darken the cave, but was no good as the frost giants had reached the cave before the fire was put out.

Jade and Varian took out their blades, Vol'Jin readied his bow and Thrall took out his hammer. Jackie, who didn't have a weapon assumed the stance as they began to fight. Jade and Varian clashed their swords against the giants axe, Vol'Jin tried to keep his distance from the second giants mace as it slammed on the floor. Jackie was dodging the various ice spears as they were being thrown.

It was doing them no good. They had never fought against a frost giant before and therefore, have no way to analyze what their weakness was. Jade used her combat analysis system in her visor to upload information. "Thrall, use your fire spell on the giants! Once they are warmed up, we can swoop in for the kill!" Thrall complied and hurled several lava bursts at the giants. As they were burning, the heroes made quick work of them and soon after, they all fell.

-A few hours later-

The heroes kept wandering the blizzard, trying not to attract any more attention from the frost giants or undead that might be wandering around. Tired and lost, they walked. Jade took a look at her systems and panicked. The cold has begun to freeze her circuitry. Jackie took note of such and was thinking of a way to keep her warm. Thralls fire spells are purely offensive and would possibly do more harm than good.

They were getting exhausted and begun to collapse. The last thing they saw was a glimmer of light in the distance. Jackie was the first to fall, and soon Varian, Vol'Jin and Thrall each fell. Jade was trying to keep her systems at optimal temperatures, but was putting too much strain as her circuits went colder and soon fell to the snow, with only her life support systems working partly. Her vision was getting darker but could see something walking towards them, but couldn't activate her heat signature because her visual system were shutting down.

-Helicarrier-

Nick Fury was checking in on everyone to see where in the mission they stood. Thor, Black Widow, Sif, and Cyclops were in a middle of the battle along with Ghost Rider, Dr. Strange and Wolverine.

Nick Fury assigned any hero group done with their mission to assist the groups that are still knee deep in undead. He had then tried to contact Jackie through the communicator, but no answer. Worried, He tried to contact Jade through visual call, but was told that communications with Jade was either disconnected or were offline. Nick grew worried about his strike team.

-Somewhere unknown-

Jackie was awakened with a bright light shining above him. An elf was using some kind of light to heal him. Feeling better, Jackie got out of the bed where he was put on and began to ask the elf questions before a man in glowing armor walked before him. "Greetings stranger. I am Tirion Fordring. I am the leader of the Argent Crusade. An order of warriors of the light to vanquish the taint of the scourge. Tell me, What brings you and your company to this frozen wasteland?" Jackie told him about Sylvanas and her insurrection.

"I should've known the banshee queen was behind this. Thrall, Vol'Jin and Varian filled me in on the details, but we do not know what to do about the 5th member of you group." Jackie knew he was referring to Jade. "That is my niece. She is a cyborg ever since she was nearly died during a mission."

Tirion nodded. "We'll take her to our engineers for repairs. Don't worry, we have the best gnomes and goblins in all of Azeroth, when they decide to work together." That didn't make Jackie feel any better.

-engineer room-

Jade was placed on a table as goblins examined her. The gnomes also examined the cyborg as they began the scan. The system shows that nearly all systems are frozen. Life support was operating at 50%. The process was taking longer than usual as goblins and gnomes were bickering about the method to use in repair. The gnomes suggested in carefully warming the circuits without setting anything that might be flammable in flames. The goblins cared nothing for safety and suggested that they use the usual incendiary explosives.

No progress was being made as the paladin and archeologist entered the room. Goblins were tossing dynamite while the gnomes tried to tossed them to a safe place to explode without causing damage to anything needed.

Tirion had sent for a mage to assess the situation. Tirion studied the details and it all made sense. Jade was clearly lacking any form of heating system to keep her from freezing up. He couldn't understand the technical parts of it, but it was clear as day.

A mage had arrived and knew what to do. She had used her water elemental to drench the goblins wet and gnomes cold to make them get to work on fixing the problem and not making it worst since life support is now at 30%.

The gnomes went to work and made a system that can monitor and regulate the heat temperatures. Once the mage was finished melting and draining the circuits, Jades systems were in the process of rebooting. Life support was still at 30% and dropping. The goblins took out a set of jumper cables to supply the cyborg with electricity. "Think of her like a battery, her life support is running on fumes right now and needs electricity to keep it charged."

The goblin used the cables a few times and soon, the life support systems went to a full reboot and came back online at 100% along with the other systems. A gnome had also installed the heat chip to prevent any future freezes.

-a few hours later-

Jade woke up to find a room full of machines. She tried to get up, but was plugged by various monitors. "Where am I?" She wondered. Tirion entered the room. "You are in the sanctuary young one."

end of chapter. Soon we will get to the battle against Sylvanas.


	18. down with the dark queen part one

Chapter 18: down with the dark queen part 1

-Argent crusade sanctuary-

Tirion had deactivated the monitoring systems to allow Jade to detach the plugs from her systems. "How long was I out?" She asked the paladin.

"About 5 days. We had found you and your companions in the frozen wastes and brought you here for healing." Tirion led Jade across the base. Jackie, Vol'Jin, Varian and Thrall were waiting at the gate. "It is good to see you well, Jade. We had feared the worst." Thrall told the young cyborg.

"It's alright. Tirion told me about the solutions to the freezing problem. I am going to be fine for now on." Tirion stepped up towards the heroes. "The Argent Crusade will be attacking the forsaken head on while we use the back entrance that was discovered by our scouts to infiltrate the kingdom and end Sylvanas's reign of terror." The heroes readied themselves as Jade had just received a call. "This is Metal Gear Jade." She answered.

"Finally, what took you so long to respond? I tried to reach you but it says that your communications were offline." Nick Fury replied. Jade made a weak chuckle before answering the question. "I was having trouble with keeping my systems from freezing, but I'm alright now. We have made new allies with the Argent Crusade and with their help, we will continue the mission." Jade hung up the same time Nick Fury did.

-new undercity-

Sylvanas walked down the halls of her kingdom, doing routine checkups to make sure that everything was ready for the final assault that is to come. She wanted everything to be perfect so there is no room for error, despite the setbacks that the Avengers had caused her.

Red Skull entered via portal to greet the queen. "We have a new test subject." He told the Banshee Queen. "Excellent, bring them to me." Red Skull complied and brought to her, three heroes. Pepper Potts, and Scarlet Witch were brought before the queen in a sphere of magical energy.

Sylvanas laughed at what she had planned for the two of them. "Send them to be plagued. If we are successful, we would have finally developed a plague that will not just affect humans, but also mutants. All will serve the Banshee Queen." Pepper and Scarlet Witch were then escorted by HYDRA agents to the research labs.

-Helicarrier-

Nick Fury was finishing up on receiving reports on the undead. Nearly all of the planet was cleansed of the undead and that the only area that has heavy undead activity is in Norway.

"All heroes, report to the Helicarrier for mission updates." He had issued a full retreat through all channels.

-unknown-

Shendu and Drago followed Loki and Daolon Wong through the frozen wastes. "Why are we going all this way to this frozen wasteland?" Drago asked the sorcerers. Loki and Daolon Wong ignored the question and continued walking.

Shendu was growing impatient. Not only had most of his siblings are now dead just to somehow corrupt a child, but also was not being told why they are even in the frozen wastes. Daolon Wong took out the helmet of the lich king. He can hear the voice of the Orc warlock as they proceeded.

"The less you demon sorcerers know about the grand design, the better. We are not only going to make jade Chan into one of us, but we will make her kill her family as painfully as possible." Daolon Wong told the impatient demons.

Loki and Daolon Wong saw a large item in the distance. It was vague, but it was right in front of them. An alter was ancient, and powerful. "Ancient sorcerers used to use this alter to empower themselves by combining their souls with a powerful demon through a pact. And now, we will use this to transfer the soul of the lich king into a simple computer chip." Loki explained the purpose of the alter and what they are doing to the demon sorcerers as he and Daolon Wong prepared the ceremony.

Shendu scoffed. "Then why are we here?" Loki smiled. "You are hare to protect us while we are commencing with the ceremony. During the transfer, we will no doubt be drawing attention to those who would try to stop us. We cannot be distracted from the transfer from the transfer, so you and your son shall assist us in defending us until it is over." Loki removed a small chip from his pocket and placed it on the alter next to the lich king. "The reason why we are transferring the lich kings power to this computer chip is because the fact that jade Chan is a cyborg and it will be difficult to corrupt her through placing the helmet upon her head. Instead, the lich king will act like a virus, installing it within her systems and make her into the most powerful evil in the known realms."

The ritual has begun to be underway as Loki and Daolon Wong began their chanting. Several spirits had erupted from the earth to try to disrupt the ceremony, but Shendu and Drago was fast on the uptake and destroyed the sprits one by one. A whole hour had passed as Shendu and Drago were beginning to feel exhausted from the fighting and Loki and Daolon Wong was finally done with the transfer.

The helmet fell to the ground and vanished as the computer chip glowed in cold magic. "Now that we have the next piece of the puzzle, It is time we give Tarakudo a visit." Loki and Daolon Wong vanished along with Shendu and Drago to convene with Tarakudo and his Oni generals.

end of chapter. Sorry this took a bit and ending up a little short. I am trying to save the fight against Sylvanas for next chapter. so be sure to look out for that.


	19. down with the dark queen part 2

Chapter 19: down with the dark queen: part 2

-Undercity-

Red Skull prepped the subjects for exposure. Sound proofed each tube to prevent his prisoners from alerting anything unwanted in case the city became under siege. "Use the first batch on the human and record the findings before going on to the meta human." Red Skull instructed as forsaken apothecaries operated a series of strange and deranged contraptions.

Pepper Pots was poured with several ounces of plague and could feel her life draining away before rising up as an undead. "Test subject human mutated in a accelerated pace than the original strand. Now, the meta human." Red Skull observed as Scarlet Witch struggled in vain as the plague rained upon her like rain.

It took a few minutes of painful mutations for Scarlet Witch to fully become an undead. Red Skull looked pleased with the results. "We have the results. I want this strand ready for deployment ASAP." The royal Apothecary complied as they extracted the strands of the plague for reproduction. "As for the subjects. Send Pepper Pots somewhere where Iron Man will easily find her, and as for Scarlet Witch, send her to protect the rear entrance. There can be no mistakes." Red Skull left the laboratory to address the Banshee Queen on the success.

-Outside the Undercity-

Tirion, Thrall, Vol'Jin, Varian, Jackie and Jade waited outside of the main gates. An army of crusaders waited for the signal to attack. "This storm is unnatural." Tirion spoke as the bitter winds blew. "Jade, use your visor to trace the source of the storm." Jade complied by activating her visor and set it to heat signature. "I see four figures in a formation with their hands held out like they are trying to summon something." Thrall knew what was happening. "They have a frost elemental under their control and using it to make the storm. If we are to have any chance to infiltrate the Undercity, we must destroy the elemental."

Thrall and Jackie went ahead to the source as the rest of the party waited patiently for the update.

-Helicarrier-

Nick Fury had instructed Iron Man to investigate the unnatural heat signatures being detected at Avenger Tower. "This is getting even more chaotic by the minute. First, I have my strike team being held up by a frost elemental and I am sure as hell that the unnatural heat is the work of either Extremis or a fire elemental like that Ragnaros fellow I've heard of. If Deathwing is nearby, do not engage. Instead, contact me and I shall send aid to you. I can't risk having more of my agents getting lost since Scarlet Witch and Pepper Pots went MIA."

Iron Man knew what needed to be done. He knew if he were to have any hope to find and save Pepper, he would need to keep a level head which was a constant challenge considering his ego.

-Avenger Tower-

A sizeable army of undead welcomed Iron Man with a burning blaze. Iron Man dodged each blast and took each one out with a blast from his hand cannons. "Fury, looks like it is both. I see a fire elemental and the undead have been imbued with Extremis. Shall I request you to send War Machine on the way?" Nick Fury knew that this will end up a joint operation and send War machine to Iron Mans location.

Iron Man wasn't having much luck as he kept dodging blasts from Extremis undead only to have each one being a narrow miss. War Machine entered the battle guns blazing as the sound of machine guns erupted the battlefield. "See you forgotten to send me an invitation." Rhodey told Stark via communicator. "This party was reserved for good looking guys, but I suppose you could do worst." The two of them fought off the undead that blocked the way to the elemental.

The elemental was very human like except for pointy ears and a tall stature. "Well, well. If it isn't two of earths mightiest heroes." The voice was a combination of Kal'Dorei and flames. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Majordomo Fandral Staghelm."

His introduction was short as he disappeared before their eyes, but left a parting gift. Pepper Pots was standing before them in a glowing fury. "Shit! They've done it now." Iron Man was in a fit of rage as he tried to kill the undead that were around him. "Tony, for the sake of crap, control yourself. There is nothing we can do for her now." War Machine tried to hit her with a head shot, but was stopped by Pepper as she unleashed her full fury.

"Temperatures rising. She is trying to bring this whole area down along with her. Tony, we got to get the hell outta here." War Machine grabbed iron Man and flew away as the blast brought down the entire tower. Nick Fury got the report. "Dammit! Sylvanas is prepping her undead into suicide bombers. As things aren't about to get worst, the bitch goes around and proves me wrong."

-inside the Undercity-

The storm cleared and the crusade is underway as the strike team crept through the rear entrance. "This is too easy." Thrall said carefully. Both him and Jackie had defeated the frost elemental as it was child's play, which means that the most dangerous part is on the way.

Scarlet Witch stood before the heroes as they reached a midpoint of the tunnel. "Welcome heroes. This is as far as you go." Scarlet Witch barricaded the heroes within a sphere of arcane energies. A small mist began to form. "Why don't you all stay and breathe in the delicious plague." Jade immediately activated her visor and mouth piece to prevent the toxic fumes from entering. "A little trick I picked up after my near death experience by Vapor." Jade provided similar masks for the team from her bag. "Put these on. I made them to help on the gas."

Scarlet Witch grew furious as she summoned a series of orbs. "If you won't breathe in the plague, then you will simply die!" Tirion used his light powers to deflect the spells as Thrall hurled a lava burst at the same time Jade fired a few rounds of incendiary bullets on the undead spellcaster.

Now burning, Scarlet Witch unleashed a barrage of chaotic magic that grew into an explosion. "If I am going down, so will you all!" Scarlet glowed orange as the heat rises. Jade read the heat in a panic. "Guys, we have to find a way out before you all become barbeque and I become slag." It was no good as they tried to burst the arcane bubble. Thrall had an idea, but it was risky. He placed two totems.

"I will protect us from the blast, but it would mean my death. Promise me that you will bring the horde to glory." Thrall made a shield of elemental energies as the temperatures reached over 3000 degrees and blew up in a blast that can be heard from all over the Undercity.

Vol'Jin, Tirion, Varian, Jade and jackie barely made it by the skin of their teeth, but Thrall was nowhere to be found. "You'll be honored my friend." Vol'Jin kneeled in respect. "I always thought that the horde is a murderous band of savages, but the courage and sacrifice that you made. There may be hope for a united Azeroth someday." Varian spoke in honor of their fallen comrade.

-Throne Room-

Sylvanas heard the explosion and demanded a report from the Red Skull. "The fusion of the forsaken and Extremis s going a planned. Should they fail to kill their enemies, they make sure that they would both die together." He explained the purpose of the extremis forsaken plague. Sylvanas found pleased in the news. "Good. It is only right that they should also die for their weakness."

Sorry for the delay. I am now working on the final chapter and it should be ready by tomorrow.


	20. down with the dark queen finale

Chapter 20: down with the dark queen finale

-Main section of the Undercity-

The party finally reached the end of the tunnel to see a city built of nightmares. Plague flowed the ravines like a river and the air is barely breathable as none of the heroes removed the masks that jade had provided to prevent the mutation into undead. "This is getting too creepy." Jade told the others.

Jackie couldn't speak and was paralyzed with fear at the sight of the massive city of the dead. Several lights glowed as a group of Val'Kyr patrolled the city for intruders. "Spread out my sisters." One of them spoke. "They must not reach the throne room."

Tirion removed a map of the city from his cloak. "The city is massive, but so long as the crusade continues in the surface, we should be able to handle things on our own so long as we avoid any contact with her Val'Kyr. I had originally had us go in teams of two but since Thralls demise, We have to adjust our plans accordingly by each of us going solo. There will no doubt be prisoners being held throughout the city, so the more we rescue, the better chance we have at ending Sylvanas."

Tirion pointed at places of interest to investigate for possible survivors and each hero split up. The Undercity was spilt into 5 sections: Military, Plague, magic, blood, and royal

-Military section (Varian)-

Varian walked among the military section with sword at hand. "These fiends will pay for what they have committed." He told himself. He walked among the halls to find several undead training in combat by what appears to be a dark elf. Death Knights also trained their troops in combat when they saw Varian spying on them. "After him!" one shouted.

Varian readied his sword and slashed through the trainees flawlessly. The dark elves charged after him only to fall to his sword. "Nothing will stop the righteous from their destiny." Varian told the death knights as they summoned an army of undead.

"At least make it a challenge." Varian was cutting through the summoned undead like butter and before long, he had reached the death knights. "Looks like Mograine is losing touch of his own death knights to allow them to fall to another evil master." One death knight emerged from the shadows from afar. Koltira was different. He was no longer an honorable death knight of the ebon blade. "That is correct, Varian. We are no longer associated with the knights of the ebon blade, we serve the banshee queen now."

Varian readied his blade to the death knight. Koltira laughed at the king. "Do you honestly believe that you can stop me? You have to wear a mask made by a child to even survive in this place, what is stopping me from simply removing it and let you suffocate to death?"

Varian had had enough of his ramblings and made the first move by swinging his blade only to be blocked. "Did I touch a nerve?" Koltira countered each attack as Varian tried his best to prevent his mask from being removed. "You are no match against me, elf. I will make sure that justice is done."

The battle went underway as each combatant clashed blades. Each strike caused sparks to fly around the area as both blades were enchanted to their maximum potential. Koltiras weapon was enchanted with a frozen spell that can make even the mightiest warrior freeze in fear while Varian's sword was enchanted to give the wielder the strength of Stormwinds kings.

Varian was gaining the upper hand until Koltira called forth a Val'Kyr to his side. "Afraid to fight by yourself?" Varian told Koltira. "No, I just want to make sure the cards are in my favor. It is time to end this in one strike." His Val'Kyr poured its essence into the sword, increasing its power 10x. Varian readied his blade.

Both warriors charged with their power at their highest in one final attack. A moment of silence haunted the room as Koltira fell onto the floor. "How… did … I… Lode?" his final word spoke before he faded into the night. Varian continued his search for any survivors.

-Plague(Tirion)-

Tirion Fordring searched the cursed rooms of the Plague section for signs of life to find tanks of plague ready to be shipped out. "What horrors have my eyes behold?" He wondered as he doubted that anyone can survive in this place as cages of corpses piled upon each other. As he kept searching, he encountered a laughing voice surrounding the room. Red Skull walked before the paladin. "Welcome to the joint operation of A.I.M., HYDRA and the forsaken, paladin! I am sure you have already known about the test subject of the meta human Scarlet Witch. Within hours, this entire shipment will be poured upon the earth. transforming all humans and meta humans into mindless undead."

Tirion shook his head. There is no way that he will allow the plague to spread again. Red Skull jumped before the paladin and punched him in the face, making him fall to the ground. "What hope you have against me?" Red Skull questioned. Tirion picked himself up and pulled Ashbringer. "I shall do what the light commands. The blight of the undead shall at last be over and you shall fall."

Red Skull conjured his blade and the two did battle. "You can't stop me and end the invasion on time, paladin." He told Tirion. "Not without sacrificing everyone in your group." He had heard enough. "We had lost a good shaman to the likes of you, and I'll be damned if I have to see the rest of my friends die in your evil. Behold the power of the light!" Tirion lifted his sword up high which caused a great light to blind the evil dictator. "The power of the light knows no bounds, Red Skull. And you are about to see it firsthand." Tirion unleashed a powerful beam of light to the dictator as he finally fell. "This changes nothing. Soon, you will fall by your so called friend. I only wish that I can live long enough to witness Lokis master plan on the girl finally bear fruit."

Tirion did not like the sound of it. If what Red Skull said was true then Jade can be a danger to herself and everyone around her. Tirion made hast to where she will be at.

-Magic (Jackie)-

Jackie ventured into the magic section which surprisingly was not filled with plague. Each book held knowledge on nearly every subject. "Uncle will like to study some of these." He talked to himself as he began filling his bag with any books that held any useful information.

Of to the distance, a strange figure emerged. "May I help you in what you are looking for?" It spoke which made jackie jump. "I am looking for any survivors." He told the figure sheepishly. The figure walked up to the archeologist to reveal that he is undead. "I'm afraid we don't allow prisoners of the Undercity to live without conversion to undead. My name is Ji blackblood, at your service." Both fighter assumed to fighting positions.

Jackie tried to make the fight quick as each fighter shown incredible skill in the martial arts. "Why are you trying to kill everyone?" Jackie asked. "I want everyone to know the joy of no longer to fear death. If you become a zombie like me, the laws of death no longer matter."

Ji launched a barrage of punches at Jackie. " We need that fear to truly live life. It makes us appreciate life more." He tried to talk sense into the undead for some reason as the fight grew more into a debate of philosophy. Ji responded. "What of you niece? She was on deaths door before becoming part machine. In essence, being a zombie is the same thing. She got out of death through being a cyborg as I am being a zombie."

Jackie didn't want to hear anything about his niece. Sure she became a cyborg, but it was the only way to save her, being a zombie was something that was something that was too different in his mind. Both combatants stopped fighting. "There is really no reason for us to fight. To tell you the truth, not all of us are slaves to the banshee queen. They just don't know it yet. I'll tell you what, Why don't we work together. You will find that I can be a great asset to your cause."

Jackie was dumbstruck. A forsaken wanting to join with the cause that easily. "Fine. You can join us, but you will be watched to make sure you are not doing anything that betrays us." The zombie shook hands and worked with jackie in research and relaying all information to Uncle.

-Blood (Vol'Jin)-

Vol'Jin did not like the look of the blood section. The thought of vampires returning to serve the forsaken was something that he never dreamed of. Luckily, his arrows are enhanced with the light by Tirion. The halls were empty as Vol'Jin looked around for any sign of survivors only to find that anyone who would be here was drained of all of their blood. "Enjoying you time here, mortal?" came a voice that echoed the halls of the blood section.

Vol'Jin drew his bow. "Show yerself, ya vampia!" He spoke. A blood elf descended the ceiling to greet the troll. "Your blood shall feed the vampire race, shadow hunter." Vol'Jin shot his arrow, but missed.

"Ya got a lot of nerve fa shoin' yerself to me."The troll told the vampire. She unleashed a barrage of shadow bolts which caused Vol'Jin to dodge each one carefully as to not lose focus. He shot a few more arrows at the vampire for every shadow bolt launched. "How long until that mask of yours fail?" She asked as she tried to remove it from his face. "Long enough to end ya!" Vol'Jin stabbed the vampire in the heart with a light blessed arrow as she removed the mask. "Looks like we be dyin' togetha." Vol'Jin told the vampire as he began inhaling the air which caused him to collapse to the ground. "To bad fer ya, I be immune to yer plague." Vol'Jin spoke his final words before dying on the floor beside the pile of ash that was his enemy.

-Royal (Jade)-

The royal section was massive for a throne room. Jade activated her stealth visor to detect hidden targets. Surely, Sylvanas is creeping about. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the child of the good chi wizard." Daolon Wong and Loki stepped out of a nearby portal with Shendu and Drago following behind. Jade prepped her sword to battle. "Relax, girl. We are not here to fight now. We are here to help you in finishing your little project." Shendu and Drago gave their shards to the confused cyborg as the blade was finished.

"Behold, child. You are now the wielder of the runeblade Frostmourne." Tso Lan appeared. "With that blade, you now have to power to end Shendu and Drago as well as finally get revenge on Yuri for the fate you are domed with." Jade gazed in wonder at the sword as she smiled. "Looks like I am now Jade, the dragon slayer." With one swipe, she ended Shendu and Drago. Tso Lan smiled at the deaths of his treacherous brother and his cursed nephew. "Very well done. Their souls are now yours within the blade."

Jade was surprised at the statement which gave Loki enough time to insert the chip within while she was distracted by the sword. A sharp pain coursed through her as she can feel a powerful presence within that she hadn't felt before. She could feel her will slipping bit by bit.

"By winter young girl, you will become the lich queen." Loki told her as he and Daolon Wong vanished. Tso Lan told her that he was neither on their side nor on hers because he is considered a spectator in the wheels of fate. "Will you conquer the darkness within, or are you going to become a pawn of his plans. The choices that you make now will fully influence what your destiny shall be. I look forward to this." Tso Lan vanished as Sylvanas walked within her throne room to see Jade.

"I wasn't expecting the kid robot to challenge me. But I suppose you will…" She spotted Frostmourne in her hand. "This is not possible. Not that blade." She began in a panic as Jade approached the banshee queen. "You've caused pain and misery to fall to the world. The death you will have is too good for you." Jade stabbed the banshee queen with her sword as her soul is drained into the blade.

-epilogue-

It was done. Sylvanas was dead and the production of the plague was halted. Jackie and Ji transported the books to the Helicarrier as the crusaders retreated to the sanctuary as the Helicarrier began its bombing run. Jade decided to keep Frostmourne a secret until the time was right as she doesn't want everyone to worry about her.

Tso Lan gazed upon Jade in great interest. "The wheels of fate have begun to turn. Soon, the child will be tested in darkness to determine if she is truly the chosen one that is destined to vanquish the great evil." He was talking to the silver surfer. "Then the prophecy is about to be fulfilled. Galactus is coming and she is the only one who can stop it."

Tso Lan nodded. "But, she will not be alone and Galactus is already on earth. The prophecy tells of two cybernetic heroes shall appear and battle the world breakers in a titanic clash. Deathwing and Galactus are the world breakers. We do not know for certain if Jade Chan is one such chosen one, but I know that there is another. We shall keep an eye of the one called Raiden for the time."

end of story. I am sure you are wondering what is going to happen. Loki's scheme may be over5, but two more parts are left in this project. Look out for "trials of the lich queen" and " Jade's destiny" to come soon.


End file.
